


She Wore Primroses In Her Hair

by juststella



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, My First Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststella/pseuds/juststella
Summary: Peeta is a player, a very wealthy player. He learned at a young age to never give his heart to love. The women he dated were always the same. Blonde, beautiful and pretentious. Parties, booze and sex was just an outlet. They meant nothing to him.The empire his grandfather built would be his when he turned 30. There was just one stipulation. He needed a wife.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling very adventurous, I decided to throw caution to the wind and post part one of a multi-chapter fic I've been writing on and off. 
> 
> I am not sure how well this story will be received but I need to get it out of my system. There is so many missing pieces that I have yet to figure out but if I don't make a start, I will regret not 'giving it a go'.
> 
> Part one is completely unbeta'd so any mistakes (and I'm sure there will be plenty) are all mine. If anyone is willing to come to my rescue and help me out, I will be forever in your debt. I even tried my hand at doing my own banner but I sucked at it and gave up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> A huge thank you to everlarkingjoshifer for this beautiful banner. She's also a great writer! Check out her stories.
> 
> And to shannon17 (sunsetsrmydreams on Tumblr). Thank you for my surprise.

 

 

“I'm telling you Peeta, as your best friend and lawyer, if you don't find yourself a little wifey soon, you can kiss your inheritance goodbye. Do you have any idea just how much you would lose?”

Finnick Odair's hands were waving in the air, over-dramatising the situation in the only way Finnick could. He had been Peeta's best friend since college and came to work at Mellark Corporation five years ago, on Peeta's explicit recommendation. Peeta could not have asked for a better friend and ally. But this conversation was like an old record playing the same tune, repeatedly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know just how much I would lose by not marrying Finnick but do you see the women I seem to be attracted to? None of them I would consider 'wifey' material.”

Peeta made a point to over-emphasise the word 'wifey' and gave Finnick his usual trademark smile when he noticed his friend's face becoming red with frustration.

But Finnick knew Peeta was right. The type of women Peeta seemed to date were nothing more than spoiled rich girls with too much make-up, Botox and up-turned noses.

“Then why don't you look for someone who is completely the opposite of what you normally take home. Maybe someone who is willing to sign a prenuptial that would benefit both of you, well mostly you. I can have all the stipulations in the prenup finalised by close of business today. Trust me, it will work.” Finnick says with a beam in his sea-green eyes.

Peeta raised his eyebrow then quickly came to his own defense. “Firstly, I don't take them home. After a couple of drinks, maybe a dinner then sex is at their own homes. I always leave before they wake up the next morning and make a point to never call them again. It's the perfect plan.”

“Secondly, well...secondly” Peeta gives some thought to what Finnick had just suggested. Find someone who is the complete opposite from my normal pick-ups and who will be willing to marry me with certain conditions.

“On second thought, that doesn’t sound as crazy as it first sounded. So, you could draw up conditions for this mystery woman to agree to and it would be a legal fool-proof document?” Peeta asked with renewed interest.

“Peeta my boy, do not doubt the master at work. Let’s start with your conditions, shall we?” Finnick says grabbing his tablet.

An hour had passed and details of Peeta’s prenuptial conditions were all but finalised when Effie Trinket, Peeta’s secretary, knocked at his office door waving a file with details of employees eligible for salary bonuses for this coming financial year. Both men were used to seeing Effie wearing her signature bright pink hair up-do and 6-inch-high-heels but she was an efficient and valued employee so her ‘look’ was never questioned.

“I’m sorry to disturb you and Mr Odair but today has been a very stressful day for me.” Effie began to explain.

“One of my hardest-working office assistants just asked me for a raise and I had to turn her down. She isn’t entitled to anything until next year and it just broke my heart to tell her no even though I know she needs the money for her mother’s care. I can’t bend the rules, not even for her.”

It was like a lightning bolt had struck both Peeta and Finnick at the same time. Whoever this girl is, she could be the answer to Peeta’s predicament.

“Who are we talking about Effie.” Peeta asked calmly.

“Why Katniss Everdeen of course. She started here about three months ago, a sweet little thing. Very quiet and shy but an excellent worker.” Effie began to rattle off as both men looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Effie, please bring Miss Everdeen to my office.” Peeta says trying to act nonchalant.

“Yes of course Mr Mellark, I’ll get her straight away.”

With that, Peeta began to feel his heart thump hard in his chest and his hands became sweaty. Will this girl, Katniss Everdeen be desperate enough to agree to his proposal of marriage, agree to his terms and become his wife, become Mrs Katniss Mellark?

Knock, knock…… “Mr Mellark…. Effie told me you needed to speak with me?” A very nervous Katniss Everdeen stands at Peeta’s office door wrapping her long dark braid in her fingers.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta is about to pitch his 'strictly-business' marriage proposal to an unassuming Katniss. He exuberates confidence and knows how to seal a deal. How will she take it? What will her answer be?
> 
> This is a deal of a life-time that will change Peeta forever. He just doesn't know how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you wonderful people out there that read, kudo'd, commented and requested more of my story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> I asked for someone to help me with my story and I was blown away with the offers I received. To those lovely people, thank you!
> 
> My apologies for taking so long to post an update. Knowing where I want to go with this story and getting the words out of my head and onto 'paper' has been a challenge.
> 
> How lucky I am to have shannon17. She has been so gracious with her time, encouraging me, advising me, giving me feedback, helping with my grammar, tweaking parts that needed it, not to mention adding the smut. I'm just no good with 'saucy' bits.
> 
> This chapter would not be as good as I think it is without her valued expertise. *hugs to you shannon17*
> 
> A special *hugs* to Everlarkingjoshifer for my beautiful banner. Thank you!

 

She walks through the door slowly, cautiously as if the room was going to swallow her whole.

Focusing on her petite frame, I think to myself that this is not the type of woman I am usually attracted to. Quite the opposite indeed.

As I look up to see her face, her grey eyes lock onto mine and just as quickly, we both look away. Ugh, this is going to be much harder than I originally thought. How am I going to pass off this scrap of a girl as the love of my life?

Too thin and lacking in curves, with no makeup on her rather tired looking face, rose lips that are slightly chapped and her long dark hair pulled into an uninteresting braid. I wonder if anyone will buy it? Hell, she's not even particularly pretty.

There's something about her eyes though.

_They're....arresting._

I've never seen anything quite like them before. Those slate orbs are too intense to be sexy but I can't help looking into them again. A second glance and I know there is more to her.

_She's a fighter._

Finnick is quick to observe the discomforted look on my face and ushers Miss Everdeen to a chair. His effervescent charms are in overdrive as he introduces himself as my lawyer.

Miss Everdeen’s features seem to take on a different look altogether, nervousness almost bordering on scared.

“Please, sit down Miss Everdeen, we have a lot to discuss” I say.

But no sooner do I form the next word from my mouth, the girl begins to speak without even knowing why she was summoned.

“I’m sorry Mr Mellark, if this is about the discussion I had with Miss Trinket this morning, well…well…I know I was out of line to ask for a raise only being here with the company for a short while and all but I have been working extra hours, staying late to finish, not only my work, but tasks other colleagues seem to dump on my lap.”

Her stuttering confession is disconcerting but I’m in too deep now and quickly decide to soldier on.

“Do you have a husband, boyfriend or lover Miss Everdeen?” My eyes remain on the file neatly presented on my desk, flicking through the pages one by one without so much as a raised eyebrow. She stops in her tracks and mutters out her words.

“W…what? I don’t...No. I don’t understand what this has to do with me asking for a raise?” She stops, looking to Finnick to seek an answer from him. Before she continues, I seize the opportunity to deliver my proposal.

“It’s very simple Miss Everdeen, you need extra money to help your mother who has been in a comma for ten years after a very serious accident that claimed your father and sister. The facility she is currently placed in has informed you of an exorbitant fee increase that you cannot possibly afford even with an increase to your current salary. Fortunately, I have the means to help you care for your mother and, perhaps, if you approve, place her in a facility far more equipped to cater for her needs exclusively.”

 As I continue, I notice that she wraps her hand around the end of her braid again, tugging nervously.

“Now, what I am proposing is that if I help you, you will help me in return." I glance up to find her eyebrows raised in question. I continue. "To put it as bluntly as I can, I’m to inherit a substantial amount of money but that won’t happen unless I marry before my next birthday. This is strictly a business proposition Miss Everdeen and what I am offering you in return for your agreement is financial freedom for yourself and ultimately, better care for your mother. Is that simple enough for you?” I can't hold back the smirk that covers my face. It was a good pitch and I've closed deals with less.

She shifts slightly in her seat and wrings her hands before blurting out “Why me Mr Mellark? You don’t appear to be lacking in beautiful women who would jump at the chance to marry you, so why would you pick me? I’m not even beautiful, I’ve been told many times that I’m very plain, in fact.”

I don’t' know why her words rankle me since what she says is true.

Shaking it off, I get to the heart of it. “You’re very perceptive Miss Everdeen and you’re right, I could have chosen a far more attractive woman for this task but that’s just it. Everyone would be expecting me to marry a beautiful, rich girl with all the trimmings of an over-the-top wedding ending with a six-month European honeymoon."

Leaning back, I catch her eyes, needing to be sure she understands. " I’m not interested in any of those things Miss Everdeen, I don’t have time for love. I don’t intend to tie myself to just one woman. Life is far too...interesting for me to do that.”

She looks at me with shock and mild disgust, clenches her fists and starts to stand " You expect me to..."

Finnick is quick to defuse the situation by reading over the conditions of the pre-nuptial agreement. He also took the liberty to include a substantial sum of money that would be deposited into a special account for Miss Everdeen each month.

Shocked by the amount, she falls back into her chair and I know that I've got her.

“We need to be convincing enough that even my family believes that we are madly in love and couldn’t wait to be married. Do you think you can pull it off Miss Everdeen? Do you think you can convince them?”

This time, my eyes are fixed to hers and I can see the fire burning in her grey orbs. I feel a flash of heat and tug quickly at my collar.

“Yes.” She says in an almost whisper.

“Yes, what Miss Everdeen?” I question.

“Yes, Mr Mellark, I’ll convince them.” she answers with determination.

Trying to keep the victorious look off my face, I continue. “I may add of course, that if you divulge the details of this agreement or our conversation today, you will not only find yourself without a job but your mother will undoubtedly be made to suffer more than she already has. I don’t doubt you care for your mother deeply Miss Everdeen but I must warn you of the consequences you may face if you cross me. So, I must ask you again Miss Everdeen, are you with me?”

She takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes for a moment and nods her head in agreement.

“Good. I will leave you and Mr Odair to go over the pre-nuptial and he can answer any questions you may have. I have an appointment I must keep.”

I send a wink across to Finnick who knows exactly what I mean by ‘appointment’.

I'm meeting up with Glimmer for a quick fuck in her penthouse. She's gorgeous and likes being screwed senseless on her husband's desk when he's away. I'm more than happy to oblige her.

As I rise from my chair, Finnick goes over to Miss Everdeen with the agreement in his hand once again and shows her where to sign and date. He points, she signs and the deal is done. By the end of this week, Katniss Everdeen will become my wife.

Arrangements are made for me to meet her the next day. We need to be seen out and about. If we have any luck at all, we'll be caught by a random photographer and pictures of us, as a couple, will cover the gossip rags and sell our story. This just might work.

Soon everyone will know that Peeta Mellark is an engaged man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> I'm working on chapter 3 and should be posting it early next week, finger's crossed. 
> 
> Love to read your comments.


	3. For Appearances Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been thought of and planned out but somethings you just can't plan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a new chapter each week or so seems to get harder as the storyline continues. 
> 
> This chapter would not be what it is without my beta extraordinaire shannon17. This wonderful lady frees up her time to ensure each chapter is perfect (well I'd like to think they're perfect). 
> 
> I'm not sure what other writer's and their beta's do but the amount of emails that bounce back and forth between us with suggestions and feedback to my many different and possibly confusing scenarios, is amazing! That's even before any proof-reading begins. And all this is done with a timezone difference! You rock shannon17!!!!
> 
> Thank you Everlarkingjoshifer for my beautiful banner!
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you like this update and I look forward to reading any comments you may have. Please enjoy!

 

My plan goes off without a hitch. Miss Everdeen and I are caught by, not one, but three tabloid photographers. The news will spread like wildfire and it will make my job of convincing the masses that much easier.

Now, all I have to do is call my parents and tell them the news before it gets out.

I look down at my ringing phone. Too late!

“Son, who is this girl? I’ve never heard you mention her before. Kate, is it?” my father's loud voice is angry and uncertain.

“Katniss, Dad, her name is Katniss. We’ve known each other for over three months now, bumped into each other when she first started working in the office. "I try to keep the story short. "We just thought it best to keep it quiet while we got to know each other.” Dad is a quiet man but he isn’t stupid. So, the less I say, the better.

He's silent for a moment but finally, he relents. “Well, it seems sudden but if you’re happy then I am too. I just don’t know what your mother is going to think when she hears.”

The very mention of my mother makes my stomach lurch. I don’t even care if she comes to the wedding. “I don’t need her approval Dad, Katniss and I are in love, I want to marry her and I don’t want to wait any longer.” I can’t believe how convincing I sound.

“She must be special, Peeta. We’ll be there. We’ll all be there.” He tells me enthusiastically.

“It’s just a simple outdoor ceremony Dad, Katniss doesn’t have any family and she's very shy. We just want this to be a small affair.” I remind him.

Apart from Finnick, Annie and my assistant Effie Trinket, it’s just our family who are invited. We talk some more then say our goodbyes until Sunday. I need to get myself ready to meet Katniss for dinner after work.

With Finnick taking care of the legal documents, Katniss and I make plans to see each other as often as possible. After our outings, even though I offer to drive her home, she always refuses. It's puzzling. Whenever I ask where she lives, she seems nervous and evasive. It doesn’t go unnoticed. I’ve made a mental note to find out more.

“I think we can dispense with formalities and start calling each other by our first names, don’t you think…. Katniss". I say with a smirk on my face. “We need to be convincing after all and calling each other by our surnames will be a little hard to explain.”

Katniss ponders in thought and nods in agreement.

“You’re right Mr. Mell...I mean, Peeta. People would definitely find it strange.” She says smiling shyly. I can’t help but smile along with her, a genuine happy smile. Something I haven’t done in a very long time.

During one of our outings, it suddenly dawns on me, how pleasant it is spending time with Katniss. The first day we went to lunch our conversation was a little stilted and uncomfortable but as time went on, we discovered we had a few interests in common. Food, music and movies. After establishing common ground, our conversations flowed easily and I find myself eager to spend more and more time with her.

Yet, in the back of my mind, the thought that this is not real, seeps through. Our marriage will only be one of convenience. Katniss agreed to marry me for my own financial gain. Sure, she will be compensated but I realise that it is to benefit her mother and not necessarily her. I need to push these thoughts aside for now until I can see things more clearly. Until then, it feels so nice to talk, just talk with someone who’s not expecting anything from me. We're in this together now. Katniss and I have become…allies.

With only two days before the wedding, Effie suggests Katniss and I take a long lunch in the park to clear our minds and I must admit, it would be a great place to unwind. I meet Katniss outside the building with a picnic basket and blanket that Effie prepared. I need to give that woman a raise, I think to myself as we walk silently towards the park.

I know it’s an act but it feels like a natural thing, taking hold of Katniss’ hand as we walk through the park to a shady spot under a tree. The hand in mine is soft and delicate but seems somehow comforting. Warming me from the inside, a feeling that I’m still struggling to get used to.

I lay the blanket down and Katniss begins to open the basket Effie prepared for us. Her eyes shine with excitement.

“Wow, Effie’s thought of everything. I don’t think we’ll have time to eat it all!” Katniss says gleefully, as she takes a plate of freshly made chicken and salad sandwiches out from the basket.

I remembered when I first saw Katniss in my office and thought her tiny frame was due to her calorie counting. Clearly not the case as she bites into a heavily frosted cupcake, moaning in bliss. She enjoys eating her food immensely and I'm so distracted by watching her eat, I barely get through half my sandwich. I can't help but smile when she dives back into the basket, grabbing a piece of fruit.

She cuts up the apple and hands me a slice before she gently brings a slice up to her mouth. I notice a strand of hair that has escaped from her braid. As if second nature, my hand reaches for the strand of hair and pushes it behind her ear. Her face turns a crimson shade of red and it makes me feel warm inside. How quickly I’ve become accustomed to her sweet face, her smile.

As we sit eating, the silence giving way to scattered conversation, talking but not really saying much. Just two people enjoying each other’s company on a glorious sunny afternoon. I watch as Katniss gathers our used plates and empty containers and places them back in the basket, being careful to leave the spot just as we found it. I take a moment to reflect on my life and try to remember the last time I felt this relaxed. How can someone I’ve only known a short time, make me feel this way? Is this still just an act? Under the circumstances of our relationship, it seems odd that I so look forward to these stolen hours with her.

I hear a jostling sound and turn. My shoulders slump slightly when I see someone approaching. Our peace now ruined.

“Mr. Mellark, Mr. Mellark…can I get a picture of you and your lovely fiancée?” I’m quickly knocked out of my trance and look up to see a man holding two different types of cameras strapped around his neck and I can tell he is from one of the gossip magazines eager to get a scoop.

I turn to Katniss who shrugs her shoulders so I give him the okay to take our photo. My arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her to my side, she lays her head on my shoulder.

“That’s great sir, but do you think we can get a snap of the Star-Crossed lovers kissing? It would be a romantic picture that everyone will want to see.” He explains.

‘Star-Crossed lovers’. One of the many headlines the papers and magazines have used to describe our relationship. The differences in our social and financial standing has caused quite a stir in the media and the upper circles.

And just like that, the thought of kissing Katniss for the first time stumps me. Although I’m clearly not against it, it dawns on me the we’ve never kissed. I should have thought of this. I should have been prepared. But all I can do is turn to Katniss searching, seeking her approval. Her head is lowered and I know she’s probably panicking and thinking the same thing. We’ve never kissed!

I gently lift her chin with my hand raising her head upwards to look into her eyes.

“Look at me Katniss, it’s okay, it’s just you and me.” Is she okay with this? I don’t want to do something she’s not comfortable with. I say this in my mind hoping that she can read it. She must sense my thoughts and gives me a slight nod in approval.

My hands reach for her face, stroking her cheeks with my thumbs in an effort to calm her and my heart seems to flutter as we bring our lips together ever so slowly at first, gently touching, as if exploring new territory. It’s soft and tender and the urge to claim her lips fully is overwhelming but I don’t. This is for the camera.

“Oh wow, that was a real sweet kiss. People are going to love it. Thanks, Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen. I wish you both many years of happiness together!” The photographer runs off, no doubt to be the first to print a picture of the happy couple kissing.

The memory of our first kiss is still lingering on my lips and I don’t know why I’m overcome with worry. I wonder if Katniss felt anything? I think of the dozens of women I’ve kissed before and find that it's never really mattered. It was always just a means to an end, a precursor to the big show.

“Are you okay Katniss?” I ask. “I’m sorry if it was too much. Was it?” I need to know how she feels.

She nervously tucks another wayward strand behind her ear before meeting my eyes. “No, it was nice. I....I just wasn’t expecting to do that, especially in front of a camera. With this not being real and all, I guess I really didn’t think that far ahead, but I should've known it was coming. To be honest, I have nothing to compare it to. So, it was…nice. Maybe we should practice a bit more. For appearances sake.”

I’m brought back to reality. ‘Not being real and all’. But I brush it aside and think how she wants to practice kissing. She has nothing to compare it to? Am I her first real kiss?

“Well then, tonight we are going to do some practicing, just for appearances sake.” I say with a wink. A scowl instantly appears on Katniss’ face and I’m suddenly thinking that this is another little trait of hers that I find endearing.

“How about a Netflix movie and pizza? I can pick you up and we can spend the evening at my house.” My house. What am I saying? I’ve never brought any woman there? How is it that she has that much of an effect on me?

“No, it’s okay. I can just meet you there." Katniss says almost abruptly.

Again, she avoids the topic of where she lives but I let it go for now.

Katniss arrives right on time and I give her a quick tour around my home, she’ll be living here when we’re married after all. Just until I can legally claim my inheritance, right? Another minor detail I hadn’t thought about. There’s a lot of things I hadn’t thought about.

We both settle down on the lounge after eating our pizza trying to decide what movie to watch. The tension on Katniss’ face is evident and I try to use my charm to calm her. I’ve never had any problems with other women but somehow this type of seduction seems, I don’t know, wrong.

“Well, I think we should make a start don’t you think. I mean, we need to get as comfortable with each other as possible.” I say in an almost business-like manner. Kicking myself for the way it came out. Smooth Mellark, but why do I care so much?

Katniss is clenching her hands together and I instantly reach over and put my hands over hers.

“It’s okay to be nervous, afraid even, but just remember that it’s just us.” It’s just us, this seems to be a mantra that I say only for her benefit.

“I’m not afraid.” She says with a fierce determined look on her face and as she looks up at me, raising her face to mine. It’s all the invitation I need.

Slowly, our lips connect. Softly at first then when she opens her mouth to my exploring tongue the intensity builds. I cannot stop the heat rising inside my body. After a while, my hands automatically start to wander as well as my lips, I am encouraged by a soft moan as I gently kiss the side of her neck. We kiss for what seems like hours.

I lose myself at the mere touch of her flesh. Her skin is like velvet and her scent is intoxicating. Fresh pine and lavender. Nothing Dior or Chanel could ever replicate. But I’m quickly brought back to my senses as Katniss pushes herself out of my embrace.

“I…I need to go home now, Peeta. I think.... I think we’ve got it down pat.” I can see she is just as breathless as I am but as much as I want to keep going, I need to respect her wishes.

“Okay, let me grab my keys and I’ll drive you." I jump up, but as expected, my offer is rejected.

She backs toward the door. “No, I can catch a taxi, no need. We need to be at work early tomorrow and I know you have a lot to catch up on before the wedding. It’s fine, honestly.”

I’m starting to feel a little frustration but try not to let on, so instead, I pick up my mobile and call the local taxi service. When it arrives, I walk her out. She can't seem to meet my eyes as I wish her goodnight.

Wedding preparations have all but been made. Effie can be useful; she and Katniss have handled everything quickly and quietly. Though Effie must know something is up, she doesn’t even bat an eye. She’s become quite close to Katniss and it gives me a sense of relief that Katniss has someone to help her since her mother cannot.

After a long, taxing afternoon meeting with vendors across town, I call Katniss to meet me in my office so we can head off to dinner. There’s just a few things I need to tidy up first so I won’t need to work later tonight at home.

When I walk into my office, I am stunned to see a very naked Glimmer reclined on my desk wearing only high heels and the spare tie I left on the coat hanger around her neck. How did she get in here?

She gives me a coy smile. “Well, it’s about time lover boy. I was starting to lose my patience. So, you want to tell me about these rumours of your supposed engagement? Kind of sudden don’t you think? Especially after our last…. meeting. You definitely weren't thinking of your fiancée as you fucked me from behind!” Glimmer says accusingly.

Looking at Glimmer in all her glory would send any red-blooded male raging. God knows, I’ve done just that very thing a few times in the past but this cannot be happening. I need to stop this now. Suddenly, I think of Katniss and I'm overcome with a sense of dread.

I try to keep my voice calm but inside I'm seething. “How did you get into my office Glimmer? You need to get yourself dressed and leave. My private life is just that, private. You cannot be in here.”

Glimmer stands and walks toward me swinging my tie from one end of her shoulder to the other. This display would've heated my blood in the past but now the only thought in my head is what would Katniss think?

“I don’t believe it for one minute. I saw a picture of the two of you and I must say Peeta, I’m surprised you would even consider a girl like that." She runs her taloned fingernail down the buttons of my dress shirt. "Now, be a good boy, we've had plenty of sex on my husband's desk but I want to try it on yours," she wines.

Glimmer leans into me and kisses me hard on the mouth. As she intensifies the kiss my eyes fall closed, my thoughts go immediately to another pair of lips. How sweet those lips tasted. But something’s wrong, these are not the lips I want to be kissing. My eyes open wide and at the sight of Glimmer’s heavily made up face pressed to mine, I immediately push her back.

I’m startled by the squeak of my office door opening. NO!

Katniss stands there, trying to register all that is in front of her eyes. Not speaking for what seems like an eternity.

“Katniss, I didn’t know she was here….” I try to explain.

Katniss doesn’t look at me and I see her eyes boring into Glimmer.

“I’m only going to say this once and once only, so listen up.” Katniss walks slowly towards Glimmer never looking away despite the other woman's nudity.

“Peeta Mellark is no longer on the market. He is not going to whore himself out to desperate, spoiled housewives with too much time on their hands. He’s engaged to be married, TO ME! Now get your cheap scrag arse into that coat of yours and get out of my fiancé's office.” Katniss says with so much ferocity that her words cement me to the floor. If this wasn’t so serious, I would be completely turned on.

Glimmer is left speechless and puts her coat back on slowly but before she defiantly leans into me for another kiss, I push her back again and she laughs.

“You’re pushing me away now lover boy, but judging from the look on your fiancées face, it’s only a matter of time before you come knocking at my door begging for it.” Glimmer states with a smirk. “Just don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“It will be a cold day in hell first, now get out!” Katniss shouts.

Once Glimmer leaves, Katniss is still facing the door and her fists are clenched. I can’t see her face and it’s killing me.

I start to move toward her but her form goes rigid so I stop. “Katniss, you need to listen to me. I didn’t know she was going to be here. She was sitting on my desk like that when I walked in. I would never do that to you.”

Katniss doesn’t say a word. She doesn’t want to look at me. I don’t even think she’s listening. Holding the doorknob in one hand with the other hand clenched tight, she takes a deep breath and turns.

“Did I sound convincing enough? You know, like an irate fiancée should be? I hope I did. I mean, I know we’re not real Mr. Mellark. I know that. You made yourself quite clear when I came to your office that day. You told me that you wanted to keep to your lifestyle. I have always known that but...anyway…I guess…never mind. We’re not real. Purely business." And she moves for the door.

‘We’re not real.’ Those words hit me like a ton of bricks and I instinctively go to stop her from leaving, touch her, to try and explain what happened. I don’t even know what happened. Tell her that what she saw was not what she thought. God, am I even making sense?

I reach out for her, my hand barely grazing her arm as she jerks away from me. “No! You don’t get to touch me. We have to convince them, I know that, but touching me behind closed doors isn’t part of the deal.” Her words crush my chest like a vice.

The way her eyes bore into me makes my heart stop. It’s like she’s ready to ignite. I can see anger and tears forming in her eyes but she holds them back. Seeing her this way breaks me, I never wanted to hurt her.

She turns again to the door and starts to leave and I can't help but try to stop her, she shoves me away before gathering herself, pinning me with her steely eyes.

“I’m suddenly not feeling very well Mr Mellark. I think I’ll just go home. No need to worry. I can take care of myself.”

‘Mr Mellark’, she’s back to calling me that and I’m gutted.

Katniss is out the door before I have time to blink and I know that running after her would be pointless. I need to give her some space. I’ll call her later tonight. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. She’ll have had time to calm down. She’ll listen. She’ll understand. It will be okay. We made a deal, right?

God, what am I saying, Do I even care about our deal anymore? I just want Katniss to believe me, trust me. And for the first time in my life, I feel.... bereft. It’s like I lost the one person in the world who really saw me, the only woman with whom I could be myself. I look back through the long line of conquests and not a single one gave me even a sliver of that feeling.

I groan and rub my eyes. I think back to what I said when we were making this deal and I am ashamed. I've just guaranteed that Katniss will now see me as the unfaithful, pretentious arsehole I presented myself as.

I'm left with a startling truth. Katniss will marry me, but will she ever be my wife?


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has arrived. Peeta just needs to speak with Katniss, he needs to make her believe his past is in the past. Will she even show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying, but I need to thank shannon17 from the bottom of my heart for her feedback, suggestions, support and guidance.
> 
> This wonderful lady keeps me focused and on track with my original thoughts for this story. She always reels me back to those original thoughts and without her this chapter would not be half as good as I think it is. 
> 
> To all my sweet readers, could I please ask you to take a moment to thank her in your comments. :) 
> 
> Special thanks to Everlarkingjoshifer for my beautiful banner!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

She doesn’t answer my calls. Last night's nor this morning’s. Effie informed me that yesterday Katniss called to say she would meet her. It's a small comfort knowing that she's at least speaking to Effie but today is supposed to be our wedding day and I’m worried sick. I need to talk to her. I need to see her.

I'm relieved to find out that Katniss and Effie have left for the ranch. I call Katniss again but it’s Effie who picks up. I’m half expecting her to tell me that I can’t speak to Katniss because it’s bad luck to talk to the bride or whatever that old wives’ tale is all about, but she doesn’t and I’m calmed at finally hearing Katniss’ voice.

“Hello, Peeta.” She says and I can sense the hesitation in her voice.

Good, this is good. At least she’s there and willing to talk to me.

“Katniss, please don’t hang up. I can’t even imagine what you’re thinking right now but I’m sorry that I put you in this position. I hurt you but you need to know that it was not my intention. I want to leave my past in the past Katniss. I need you to believe me." I'm met with silence. "Are you still there?”

“I’m still here, Peeta. It’s okay now. I needed time to think. I was confused but now it's all sorted in my head and I’m ready to go through with this.”

The coldness in her response surprises me and the only thing even remotely worth saying to her seems pointless. Have I lost her, before she was ever really mine?

“Just remember, it’s just you and me Katniss.” And with that, the line goes dead.

Trying my hardest not to dwell on our phone conversation, I shut my eyes for a moment and lean my head back against the seat. It's easier said than done, apparently, but pushing it to the back of my mind is the only option I have right now.

I make it to the ranch and find Finnick and Annie waiting for me at the entrance to the pathed walk-way that leads to the most magnificently manicured gardens I have ever seen. We’re ushered towards the flowered arbour by ranch staff that have been specifically chosen for their discretion and respect for privacy. They will not divulge information of our wedding. Although at first, I would have welcomed the attention, now I want it to be as private as possible.

It looks almost magical. Looking around, I catch so many small details, I'm amazed at how much effort has been put into this. The celebrant is already inspecting the arbour and reading over her notes. As I walk over to introduce myself to her, I find myself mesmerised by the most spectacular looking tree adorned with strings of crystal and pearls and beautiful fresh white flowers that I don’t immediately recognise. Breathing in their sweet scent has a soothing effect on me. The entire setting could not be any more perfect.

Dad and my brothers Brandon and Rye and their wives have already arrived and are seated, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Mother is there too and I’m a little surprised that she even showed.

I stand under the ornate tree with Finnick by my side. My family are all seated to my right and I notice two people sitting next to Effie on the left where Katniss’s family should have been.

The celebrant clears her throat and asks everyone to stand and I hear soft music begin to play. When I turn my head, I see Katniss walking slowly through the path towards me. The first thing I notice is her hair; it’s in a bun crowned with tiny white flowers. The same flowers that adorn the arbour. Her long white dress is elegant and demure; the lace and crystals make her look ethereal. It’s a simple gown by most standards but I couldn’t imagine her in anything else...she looks radiant as the sun.

My eyes are pinned on her and she is looking straight ahead, her face stoic. I can’t tell what she is thinking but I focus on her beautiful visage. She finally meets my eyes, determination brimming in those silver orbs.

She’s shaking, I can tell by the way her small bouquet is never quite steady. But I stand there, staring at the vision walking towards me. This woman who agreed to marry me for my own personal gain. She has turned my world upside down and soothed my very soul. She makes my heart beat so fast it’s agony, but a sweet agony that I will happily endure.

When Katniss finally reaches the arbour, I reach for her hand but she doesn’t take it. Instead, she looks to her left, towards the old man I noticed when I first arrived. I’m suddenly left confused. This man is a…priest.

“Who gives this woman away?” The celebrant asks and I’m abruptly brought back to my senses.

“I do, on behalf of her late father, Jack Everdeen.” says the priest as he stands up from his seat and walks over to Katniss.

He reaches for Katniss’ hand and walks her to me. The priest then places her tiny shaking hand into mine and the cold look I get from him sends me into a panic. Does he know? Did Katniss tell him about our marriage deal? He could bring this whole thing down on my head but he doesn’t. My mind is dancing around in thought. Maybe Katniss told him during confession, but he must abide by some sort of priest code of ethics or whatever it is they are sworn to. Right?

“My name is Father Haymitch Abernathy and I give this woman, Katniss Rose Everdeen to this man Peeta Mellark in holy matrimony.” He states loudly.

I draw Katniss close to me, bringing her trembling hand to my lips and kiss it sweetly as the celebrant proceeds with the ceremony. It's inspiring...beautiful even, but when it’s time to speak my vows, I feel a sudden wave of sadness. It shouldn’t be like this...not for us.

I catch my bride's eyes as I speak the words that will bind us together and Katniss repeats hers staring back at me, her voice soft and melodic. I tune out everything around me and for a moment, I can almost pretend that this is real.

I'm jostled back to reality by Finnick and the world comes rushing back along with the words "you may kiss your bride." I hesitate only for a moment before leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on her lips. I don’t want to look away but when I hear cheering, I glance out to our small audience. Even the priest and the woman next to him are clapping and smiling.

Dad immediately jumps from his seat to shake my hand then gives Katniss a quick kiss on her cheek, welcoming her into the family. I know that he feels true happiness at the thought of me marrying for love. My brothers and their wives do the same and I’m relieved at how genuinely happy they are for me, for us. It's obvious my mother doesn’t feel the same, as she walks back to the car without a word to me or Katniss. I'm not surprised, and I try not to let it bother me as we stand hand in hand talking to our small group of guests.

With his best-man duties over with, Finnick asks to speak with me privately and leads me away to a quite spot out of everyone’s ear shot. He’s also my best friend and I suspect he is going to gloat about how his scheme to secure my inheritance has become a reality, maybe jokingly add some tips for the wedding night. But he doesn’t…

I'm met with serious eyes. He begins to tell me that in all the years he has known me, watched the endless drunken parties and one-night stands, how he hated seeing me waste my time with those women.

“Things have a habit of changing for the better Peeta and I don’t know if you realise this but you must have a guardian angel looking out for you. I mean, who would have thought the reasoning for all this was just to secure your inheritance? But Katniss has snuck up on you, I can tell. You’ve changed my friend and for the better. I guess what I’m trying to say is… well…inheritance be damned, Peeta. Treat her right.”

I cannot hide the smile on my face and Finnick worries that I haven’t listened to anything he has said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Finnick. I can’t explain it, but things have changed. Katniss means more to me than I ever thought possible, but I don’t think it's the same for her. She may be out of my reach.”

Annie walks up and our conversation is at an end.

“Oh Peeta, doesn’t Katniss look beautiful! She is such a sweet person and I’m so glad that you found someone like her to spend your life with. I’m so happy for you both.” Annie tells me and I respond by giving her a big hug.

Finnick hasn’t told Annie the truth about our arrangement and I want to keep it that way, for now.

“Hey, back off man. You’ve got your own wife to hug now.” Finnick winks as he pushes me away from Annie jokingly.

“Yes, I do.” I say and my eyes look at Katniss with some degree of sadness. If only I did.

“It’s okay Peeta, you’ll both figure it out. You’re there, Katniss just needs time to catch up.” Finnick whispers then begins to walk back towards the arbour with Annie, hand in hand.

With the ceremony over, drinks and canapes are served. Effie tried to talk Katniss into serving a sit-down three course meal, but this is a little less formal and more intimate. The pressure to keep up appearances must be agonising for Katniss so I plan to wrap up the festivities as quickly as possible.

I see Father Haymitch taking long, almost threatening strides towards me. The priest has a tall glass of champagne in one hand and a bottle in the other.

“I’ve been waiting to talk to you boy and now’s a good a time as any. Follow me, we have a lot to discuss.” His gruff voice brooks no refusal.

Huh, it seems everyone wants to talk to me but all I want to do is get back to Katniss. Still, this man intrigues me so I walk with him and wait to hear what he has to say.

We take a seat away from everyone else and I quickly glance at Katniss who is talking to Effie, Annie and the mysterious woman. She sees me and quickly looks away but not before I notice how flushed her face is.

“I know you’ve got questions boy but so do I. I haven’t got much time so let me give you a bit of rundown here.”

The priest takes another gulp from his glass before he refills it again.

“Katniss’ father and I were old school buddies. We grew up together. We did lots of crazy stuff before I went into the priesthood then James met and married Katniss’ mother Lily-Rose. I had the honour of baptising both their daughters. I was there for Katniss when James and little Primrose died so I have a stake in the girl’s happiness. Now she’s been through a lot, more than anyone her age should.”

He continues. “This last week I noticed that she smiled, a lot, and I was happy for her. But last night, Sister Johanna over there (he points to the mysterious woman I keep referring to) heard her crying in her mother’s room. That’s when she told me about the wedding. Now the first thing that crossed my mind was that you got her pregnant. But she assures me you and she haven’t...indulged.” Haymitch swings his glass around trying to emphasise what he means. I let out a small chuckle but quickly straighten up when I see the stern look he returns my way.

“That better be the case boy. Just because I’m a priest doesn’t mean I wouldn’t whip your arse to a pulp if you ever hurt her. She deserves the best. Don’t think I don’t know about your reputation. I read the papers so I know all about your kind. What did you do to her boy? So help me God if you’ve hurt her, taken advantage of her…”

I cut him off before he has a chance to finish what he must be thinking.

“I would never intentionally hurt Katniss, that you can be sure of.” And with that, my brain and mouth seem to disconnect as I begin to tell him our secret. I tell him about my life. I tell him about my childhood. I tell him about the mother that never loved her child and would beat him when no one was around. I tell him thus; my heart grew cold. I tell him how I never cared for anyone. I tell him that Katniss has somehow given me the warmth that I never knew I craved. I tell him……

I talk and he listens, carefully, intently, occasionally nodding his head. Never once does he interrupt. I’m not of his faith, I’m not of any faith but the feeling of relief is freeing as the weight on my shoulders is lifted.

“You mentioned that Katniss was crying in her mother’s hospital room?” I ask, desperately trying to place the missing pieces of this puzzle together.

“Try and keep up with me boy. It won’t be long before your bride comes striding over here to see what we’re talking about.” His says before he takes another swig of champagne.

“She sleeps on a fold-out bed in her mother’s hospital room. She has since the accident. Katniss couldn’t keep up with the mortgage and she was forced to sell the family home and everything not nailed down to keep her mother hooked up to that infernal machine. The doctor’s keep telling Katniss that her mother is slowly dying but she won’t hear it. And…Lily…well she’s not long for this world. Katniss is still holding on to the hope that her mama is going to wake up. But you know all this, right?”

Haymitch must see the shocked look on my face and realises that I’m totally oblivious.

“Oh. I’m guessing by the way all colour's left your face that you don’t. Well then, I’m glad you know now. She’s a good girl and I promised myself that I would take care of her as best I could. She’ll need you...when the time comes. She doesn’t know it yet, but you’ll need to be there for her no matter what.”

I look at Haymitch and see the sincerity in his eyes. He’s been looking out for Katniss all these years.

I don’t say a word. I just sit there taking in all that has been said. Now I understand why Katniss never wanted me to know where she lived. Why? Did she think that I would judge her, that I would be that shallow? I think I know the answer to that already.

Effie’s voice brings me back and before I know it, she has me and Katniss saying our goodbyes and whisked into a limo.

With no honeymoon planned, we arrive at my home and I pleased to find my housekeeper Sae waiting for us in the main entrance.

“Good evening young Peeta and Mrs Mellark, I’m so happy to finally meet you.” She says as she greets us both.

“Katniss, this is my housekeeper Sae. She’s been with me for a long time. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“Hello Sae, please call me Katniss. I’m happy to meet you too. I’m sure we’ll get on very well.” Katniss seems taken with Sae as she takes her outreached hand.

“I'm happy to see him settled with a lovely lady such as yourself.” Sae says and I can see the exchange of smiles between her and Katniss.

“Now, everything is as you requested Peeta so I’ll take my leave now and will be back on Tuesday.” Sae turns before she leaves and looks at us both and gives us a nod as if in approval.

I close the front door behind me and turn to Katniss who is looking around the house.

“Umm, I don’t know if I told you earlier but you look so beautiful, Katniss.” My hand instinctively rubs the back of my head as I try to muster up a conversation. Katniss begins to blush and I immediately sense her discomfort so I change the subject.

“Let me show you to your room. Sae spent a lot of time in there making sure that everything is perfect for you. If it’s not, then you need to let me know and I’ll make sure to get whatever you need.”

As we slowly walk to her room, I try not to think how it would be if Katniss were in my bed tonight, laying across my chest, me stroking her hair. Kissing her deeply as we make love.

I’m brought back to reality as I open the bedroom door for Katniss and gently guide her in. When I flick the lights, she just stands there, looking around the room and I turn to see tears welling in her eyes.

“You don’t like it. I can change whatever it is. Is it the colour scheme, the bedcovers, the furniture? Tell me what it is and I’ll fix it.”

I’m sounding a little frantic when she doesn’t speak. I made all the choices in this room. Forest greens and greys, soft lilacs and yellows. Crisp white curtains and a brand-new brass bed fit for a queen.

“No, please don’t change a thing.” Katniss whispers and I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

“What is it then Katniss? Is it the flowers?” Lavender, you don’t like lavender?”

“No... I love lavender. It’s…everything is perfect Peeta, thank you. Really it is. I’ve never had my own room. Even when I was younger. I always shared a room with Prim…my sister Primrose…before she died.”

We both fall silent. Katniss walks over to her new bed and runs her hand over the new quilt laid out on top. She stops for a few seconds then sits. I look around the room and decide to sit on the winged-back chair next to the window.

“I see you met Father Haymitch today. What did you two talk about Peeta? I knew he was going to give you a lecture and I wanted to warn you but I didn’t get the chance.” She’s picking at the lace in her gown and I know that holding back the truth would not be wise.

So I don’t and tell Katniss everything the old man and I discussed. Even me revealing the truth about our marriage.

“I’m sorry Katniss, but once we started talking, it just felt like the right thing to do. Telling him everything. He’s a very persuasive man. He already knew about my past and I felt ashamed telling him what I have done but it just didn’t stop there. I guess I’m the one that should be suffering the consequences at divulging our agreement. Oh, and the fact that he said he would “whip my arse to a pulp” also made me sing like a canary.” I try to make light of the situation but Katniss remains stilled.

She tries to smile but I know her mind must be going a million miles an hour. So we sit in silence for a while and I don’t want to be the first to move or speak.

“I don’t have a home Peeta.” Katniss breathes in and out then continues her story.

“When my father and sister were killed in that car crash I needed money to help pay for mama’s care. We didn’t have health insurance so I was forced to sell our family home to help pay for everything she needed. I had nowhere to go but Sister Johanna, who is the night nurse, leaves the side window open for me so I can sneak into mama’s room and spend the night there. I always wake up before the end of Johanna’s shift to shower, change and head to work. That’s why I’m always there before 7:00am.”

I take a moment to gather my thoughts. The sacrifices this woman has made for her family tugs a string in my heart.

“I’m so sorry Katniss. There’s so much I am sorry about. But today, I was sorry that your family couldn’t be there for you.” It seems an inadequate statement on my part.

“They were there Peeta. Daddy was there right beside me. Haymitch spoke on his behalf, you heard him.”

I nod.

“And there were primroses everywhere, just like these.” She points to the tiny white flowers still in her hair. “My sister was named after them so having them in my hair and bouquet made it feel like she was there. See, I even made sure that there were lilies in my bouquet too, for mama. Effie had a hard time getting the flowers but I told her what they meant and well, she was determined to get them.”

Primroses, of course. She wore primroses in her hair…for her sister.

“I need to go to my mother. She’s never been left alone at night. I want her to have my bouquet so she feels that she was part of this day.”

There’s a huge lump in my throat but Katniss needs to rest, we both do.

“I think we could both do with a good night sleep Katniss. We’ll both go to see your mother in the morning but now we need to rest.”

“No, Peeta you don’t need to be there.”

“I do and you can argue all you want but we’re going, together. It’s what friends do, don’t they? Be there for each other, protect each other?” If friendship is all she will take from me, then that is what I will give her.

Katniss doesn’t say anything. Her face is expressionless but I’m determined to share this with her.

I rise early to prepare a breakfast for the both of us before our drive but am surprised to see Katniss up and dressed waiting for me in the lounge room.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever been away from her since the accident so I really didn’t get much sleep.” She tells me and I admit, I tossed and turned all last night myself.

I shower quickly and change then make toast and tea for the both of us before our drive to the hospice. It’s a quiet drive and I feel a little worried at what I will see and how will I react?

When we walk into the room where Katniss’ mother lies, I’m not prepared for what I see. Lying there is a frail woman with what was once a hair of gold but now streaked heavily with grey. She's hooked up to so many wires and machines, you can barely see the person she was. My heart drops.

But Katniss doesn’t see any of that. All she sees is her mother.

“Good morning mama. I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night. Remember I told you that I was getting married. Well, yesterday was my wedding day and look mama, I brought you my wedding bouquet of primroses and lilies. They still smell so fresh.” She says in an almost sing-song voice.

I stand there, not able to move, speak. The way Katniss hovers over her mother as if she was awake, almost brings me to tears.

“This is Peeta. I told you all about him. He’s going to take care of us. You don’t have to worry anymore. Please wake up.” she whispers as she stokes her mother's hair.

I don’t know what to do, but moving closer to Katniss as she speaks to her mother is the only thing I can manage. I watch helplessly, taking in all the machines and the wires, all this to keep her body alive.

I need to find something to do, anything that will keep me from breaking down. So, I grab a couple of chairs from the foyer and bring them into the room for us. I also manage to find a vase for the wedding bouquet and place it near the window's edge. The whole time, Katniss is looking after her, making sure the bed sheets are straight, brushing her hair and even putting some clear lipstick on her lips. The love that she showers on the shell of her mother is incredible and heartbreaking.

We stay an hour more. When it comes time to leave, I watch her lean over, kissing her mother's forehead.

"I'll come back and visit again soon mama, till then, Johanna will look after you." She looks to me as I nod and tentatively take her hand.

"Ready to go home?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go home." She replies quietly.

I can see the tiredness in her face and exhaustion weighs heavy on me, as well. We drive home in silence. The emotional toll of this visit has been high but I know far more about Katniss today than I did yesterday. I know she's brave and strong and has more compassion than anyone I've ever encountered.

I can't help but wonder what I'll learn about my bride tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt like a wedding planner trying to find the right dress, the right venue, the right music. What fun! :) 
> 
> I searched the web for ideas. I'm not good with explaining finer details so I thought you could copy the links (below) and see what it was that inspired me!
> 
> (song choice - ceremony) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q
> 
> (Katniss' wedding dress) https://www.review-australia.com/occasions/wedding/only-you-maxi-dress.html
> 
> (Katniss and Peeta - wedding arbour) https://www.google.com.au/search?q=dos+pueblos+ranch&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjswNKU5MbWAhUTO7wKHXAJBnwQ7AkIQw&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=zBosdvKvXQlOyM:
> 
> Sorry about the length of the last link. But you'll have to agree, it's so pretty and romantic. Yes?


	5. Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta has realised how wasteful his past life had been. He sees the sacrifices that Katniss has made. He's changing. Now, he just wants to get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe we're at the half-way point of this story.
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to shannon17 for helping me get this chapter ready for posting. I reached a bit of a low this week but her confidence boost was just the 'kick in the pants' I needed. I couldn't have done this without her feedback and suggestions throughout this chapter, especially the sex scene. I owe you a packet of Jaffas Shannon. LOL!
> 
> Thank you Everlarkingjoshifer for my beautiful banner!

 

After our visit to the hospital yesterday, my mind keeps flashing to the image of Mrs Everdeen. How Katniss has endured this day after day and kept sane is beyond me. Her strength of character has become another piece of the puzzle. Bringing me that much closer to really knowing Katniss.

 

How futile my life has been so far? Finnick was right, I’ve wasted so much time on self-indulgence whereas Katniss has done nothing but give of herself for her mother. Through this woman, I am beginning to understand the meaning of humility. I only need to look to Katniss to see it.

 

I managed to get some sleep last night but from the sniffling I heard from Katniss’ room, I doubt she did. Each time I thought to leave my bed to go to her, try my best to comfort her, I quickly thought better of it and laid back down. I soon concluded that she just needed some space alone to get used to sleeping away from her mother. I hope I was right.

 

The early morning rays begin to shine through my partly opened window. Nature’s alarm clock that has greeted me each day since I was a child. My daily routine has always been the same. Rise, brush teeth, shave and shower but this morning I need to make sure Katniss is okay first. _I’ll make her some tea, I remember her telling me that she likes to drink peppermint tea in the mornings._

 

I’m grateful that Effie cleared my work schedule for a few days and made sure that Katniss had time off as well, even though Katniss insisted on going back to work today.

 

I slowly approach her bedroom door, being careful not to spill any of the tea. “Katniss, are you awake?” I say as I knock softly on her door.

 

I don’t hear anything so I knock again and slowly turn the doorknob. Peering inside, I clear my throat to speak.

 

“Katniss, good morning…I thought you would like a cup of….” To my surprise, she’s lying in her bed sound asleep. I stare at her restful body tucked inside the crisp clean sheets and try to leave the room quietly before I wake her. But she begins to stretch out and her eyes flutter awake to look straight up at me.

 

She startles and brings the sheets up close to her chin and I immediately try to explain myself.

 

“I’m really sorry Katniss, I knocked but you didn’t answer. I just wanted to bring you a cup of tea. You can stay in bed and drink it while I get breakfast ready.”

 

A scowl appears on her face as she looks to the cup and saucer in my hand but doesn’t say a word. I'm at a loss, the only option is to keep going. _Well you’re here now, just go with it Mellark._ I walk to the side table near her bed and place the tea on top and turn to leave.

 

“Thank you.” She says softly and I cannot hide the satisfaction at something as small as bringing Katniss a cup of tea brings me.

 

“Sure, no problem. Just take your time, I hope you like pancakes, I suddenly have a craving for them. It’s been a while but I think I remember how to make them.” _Shut up Mellark, just get out of her room already._ I turn quickly to see Katniss taking a sip of her tea before I close the door.

 

It doesn’t take me long before I have breakfast ready. Katniss comes into the kitchen with her empty cup and saucer and looks to the kitchen table laden with pancakes, toast and different types of spreads.

 

“It smells delicious Peeta, did you make all this?” She says glancing around the table at the small feast I’ve prepared for us.

 

“Yep, now sit and eat before everything gets cold.” I manage to pull out the chair for Katniss before filling her plate with two pancakes.

 

“Mmm, so good. Where did you learn to cook?” she says inquisitively, shoving another piece of pancake in her mouth.

 

I smile at the thought of my grandfather and memories of my childhood come rushing back. Something I have repressed for a long time.

 

“My grandfather…he worked in his father’s bakery and taught me a thing or two. He and my Dad were the ones who built the bakery up to the corporation you see today.” I say proudly.

 

Katniss gives me a warm smile as I tell her how I spent a lot of time with my grandparents when not in boarding school. They knew only too well what my mother was capable of.  

 

I tell Katniss about the abuse I suffered at the hands of my mother not only physically but mentally. How it was only my grandparents who believed me when I told them of her beatings. They made sure that I was never left alone with her. This only fuelled her anger.

 

“There’s something I don’t quite understand Peeta, how is it that your grandfather left you the company and its other multi-million dollar ventures but did not include your older brothers.”

 

I swallow hard and explain how my mother was divorced before meeting my Dad. My half-brothers were from my mother’s first marriage. I am the only child from her marriage to my Dad. My grandparents were not pleased about Dad marrying her but she was pregnant with me so my Dad felt it his duty. I once overheard my grandmother say how my mother agreed to the marriage a little too eagerly.

 

I tell Katniss how my dad was never in line to the ‘Mellark throne’. Not unless the stipulations of my inheritance weren't met. The company would default to him if I was still unmarried by thirty. It was my grandfather's way of guaranteeing heirs and keeping the business in the Mellark family.

 

Mother was furious when she found this out and was determined to groom me to eventually take over the business. I always felt she had ulterior motives but after my grandparents passed away, I had no option but to become her protégé. I guess that’s why grandpa made stipulations in his will in terms of my inheritance. He made sure my mother would never get a hold of any of it. Even if she is still married to my Dad. It wasn’t long before I became cold and heartless just like her.

 

_“You need to be ruthless in business Peeta. Have the upper hand at all times. Women are going to use you for your wealth. But you need to use them to your own advantage. Love is for weaklings. Never show your weaknesses. Take, before it is taken from you.”  my mother hissed._

Sure, sometimes you need to be ruthless in business but those very words played in my head over and over again and it soon became my reality. I was hijacked into thinking that the world owed me everything and it was there for the taking. I have used people, saw them as nothing more than a way to push my agenda. Looking back on it, I'm ashamed that I let my mother's influence cloud my mind. I only hope I can move forward without the choices of my past weighing me down.

 

We talk some more as we clear the table and wash the dishes together. It’s surprising how talking to Katniss becomes easier with each passing minute. She doesn’t ask about my sordid past. Perhaps she thinks to save that for another time. I don’t know, but I will not hold back on answering any questions she may have. She deserves honest answers from me and I know if I hope to win her trust, shying away from the gritty details is not an option.

 

After we finish in the kitchen, I decide that we both could do with a little distraction and suggest to Katniss that we spend a few hours this morning visiting the state forest, even pack a small picnic to enjoy once we arrive.

 

“Sure, why not. We need to get comfortable with each other again if we are going to pass as newly-weds.” Katniss reminds me.

 

I try not to let that remark dampen my mood. Katniss is still playing the game but she seems genuinely thrilled at the idea. So, we quickly shower and change and pack a small lunch. I knew Katniss wanted to visit her mother, so I assure her we will be back in time to stop in before nightfall.

 

It might be the best idea I've ever had. Katniss comes to life in the forest, the wind, the trees, everything has such an effect on her. I'm astounded. She laughs and runs, climbs a tree and later settles near me on a blanket looking up at the canopy of limbs, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Our time there is too short but I will never forget it, I'm already making plans to come back again and again, just so I can see her like that.

 

The closer we get to the hospital, we feel the real world leaching back in. I see the light in her eyes fading, no longer wild and free, but a girl bogged down with sadness and responsibility. It kills me to see it.

 

The next few weeks fly by. Both Katniss and I have kept ourselves busy between work and hospital visits. I would prefer Katniss not work at all and spend as much time as possible with her mother but I know that working keeps her mind occupied. Still, we manage to take time out for ourselves and enjoy going to the movie theatre a few times and long walks in the park together. Her favourite spot seems to be the ice-cream parlour and we make a challenge to try every flavour at least once.

 

“C’mon Katniss, choose already. The next time we come here I’m going to give you a time limit.” I say jokingly.

 

“Don’t you dare rush me Peeta Mellark, this is very important and I need to think.” She says a little too seriously and I make a mental note to add this to the list of endearing things I love about her.

 

Countless business meetings sometimes prevent me from going with Katniss to visit with her mother, but each time we do visit Mrs Everdeen together, I become less anxious and more curious about their lives before.

 

With each visit, Katniss tells me a little more about her family.

 

Her parents were madly in love. Coming from a wealthy family, her mother chose to leave it all behind when she met her father. They ran away together and never looked back.

 

Katniss loved her father and she especially loved going on long hikes with him when she was younger. He knew everything that was worth knowing about plants and nature itself. He was an expert at using a bow and arrow and they would practice shooting targets for hours.

 

Her mother of course, was a loving wife who adored her daughters. Even with the extra shifts at the all-night pharmacy, she always made time for her girls and read them bed-time stories when they were younger. Her laughter always rang out loud and it is that memory that Katniss holds dearly.

 

When Katniss tells me about her sister Primrose, it almost sounds like she’s talking about an angel. Katniss shows me pictures and that is what little Primrose looked like, an angel with golden hair and blue eyes. She tells me of her sister’s dreams of becoming a doctor and how her parents had been saving for Prim to attend university when she was older.

 

That dream was cut short when one rainy night, they were returning home after picking up Mrs Everdeen from a late shift when a truck ran out of control and ploughed into their small car. Mr Everdeen and Primrose were killed on impact. Mrs Everdeen’s heart stopped twice in transit to the emergency room. Katniss, apart from a few cracked ribs, cuts and bruises, was virtually left unscathed. In a blink of an eye, a loving family is torn apart.

 

The weeks continue to pass by at an alarming rate. My work responsibilities seem to be on over-drive as I am asked to attend meetings and endless dinner parties. Becoming the next CEO of Mellark Corporation comes at a price but I insist on having Katniss attend as many of these events alongside me.

 

“Peeta, you don’t really need me there. You’re used to these things and I always feel out of place. I never know what to say to these people.”

 

I know she doesn’t enjoy going to these places and truth be told, neither do I. But I want her to see what I do to fulfill my grandfather’s wishes, I also want her to trust me. It's important to show her that I've matured and I want her to become as familiar with the business dealings as I am, even if it means meaningless conversations with stuffy investors and developers.

 

We are invited to a charity event where an upcoming jewellery designer is showing off his latest collection. Sae has stayed back to help Katniss dress for the occasion. It is quite a show and I’m happy to see the effort she is making.

 

“Wait until you see Katniss, young Peeta! She's a pretty little thing but tonight, she is something else.” Sae tells me with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

 

“How do I look?” Katniss’ whispered voice calls from the hallway.

 

“See, what did I tell you Peeta, doesn’t she look lovely.” Sae exclaims.

 

I turn my head to the direction of her voice and my jaw drops. My voice comes out a little too rough but I manage, “You look beautiful, Katniss.” _So beautiful!_

 

I try to muster more words but I’m stunned into silence as I look to the vision in front of me. Her long off-the-shoulder forest green silk dress is fitted to her tiny waist. Her hair is down and curled to one side. I walk to her and offer her my arm which she takes as we walk to the limo waiting outside.

 

We arrive at the charity event and are immediately ushered to the main ballroom. It's obvious that no expense has been spared.

 

We are handed a catalogue each and shown to the showcases that are strewn with so many diamonds and coloured gems all for the taking, at a hefty price of course. We are suddenly cornered by one of my less than impressive business acquaintances Henry Hawthorne and his over bearing, self-obsessed son, Gale.

 

“Well hello, Peeta. Fancy meeting you here. And who might this lovely lady be?” Henry asks a little too confidently.

 

As I introduce them both to Katniss, I notice that Gale has not taken his eyes off her and I don’t like the heavy weight of his stare. Almost straight away, my reaction is to protectively wrap my arm around her waist tightly. Perhaps a little too tightly but Katniss falls back to my chest and I find myself a little relieved.

 

After a brief conversation, we turn back to the showcases and as I turn my head, Gale's gaze is still trained on her. I don’t intend to leave Katniss’ side tonight.

 

At the showcases, I ask Katniss to pick something, anything she likes. I know she’s not a jewellery person but if something catches her eyes, she only needs to tell me.

 

“Peeta, I don’t need you buying me jewellery. There really isn’t anything here that I need but I’ll look like I’m interested if that’s what you want.” She looks at me a little annoyed but when I nod and pout my lips, she chuckles softly and starts to look around as if interested.

 

I am introduced to the designer; Cinna shows me some of the more expensive pieces in the show. As we talk, my eyes constantly drift over to where Katniss is and I notice that she has stopped at the end and is peering over one of the glass cabinets. She seems almost entranced and I mean to find out what has taken her fancy.

 

The next morning, I quietly enlist Sae's help to make a special dinner for Katniss. Wanting it to be a surprise, I tell Katniss that I need to attend a meeting later today and that I will meet her at home at 7:00pm. She looks a little disheartened but agrees and leaves for work.

 

The plan is set and Sae starts to leave just as Katniss comes through the front door.

 

Looking around, Katniss notices the dim lights and glowing candles. “What is going on here Sae?” Katniss asks.

 

“You’ll have to ask young Peeta over there. He’s been working on this all day.” Sae winks and quickly takes her leave.

 

“Welcome home Mrs Mellark, can I get you something to drink before dinner.” I ask with a grin.

 

“No, but you can tell me what is going on, Peeta.” I’ve come to know many of Katniss’ expressions and this one tells me to hurry up and pitch my deal.

 

“Well, I just wanted to thank you for going to all those boring dinners I’ve dragged you to over the past few months and I thought a nice relaxing dinner at home would be a great way to say it.”

 

There, my pitch is done and I’m wearing my winning smile but is she buying it?

 

“Okay then, lead the way.” She says and I swear I see a slight smirk on her face.

 

My hand rests on her lower back as I lead her to the dining room which is dimmed down just enough and soft music playing in the background. As I guide her to the chair, I notice her looking to the small package I carefully placed on top of her empty plate.

 

“What is this, Peeta?” Yep, there’s her ‘I’m getting annoyed’ voice.

 

“You don’t get to open that until after dinner. You’re just going to have to wait, my love.” I stop short at those words. They just spilled out but Katniss doesn’t say anything. Perhaps she didn’t hear me.

 

The dinner is a huge success, all her favourites that Sae helped me prepare. A beef broth for starters, followed by lamb and vegetable stew with thick pieces of home-made bread and of course the dessert, crème brulee. She eats everything all the while looking at the mysterious package waiting for her at the end of our meal.

 

I clear the table and come back with tea and sit down next to Katniss knowing that I cannot leave her in suspense any longer.

 

“You can open it now if you want.” I say in anticipation.

 

She holds the package in her hands and runs her fingers across the beautifully wrapped gift. When she finally opens the deep blue velvet box I see her eyes widen with surprise, maybe a little shock.

 

“Oh my…Peeta...this was at the...Oh my…It’s beautiful.” She stares at the single floating grey pearl which hangs from a thin gold chain. It is beautiful and it will look even more so on her.

 

“You need to take it back, this instant. Did you not see the price tag? Take it back Peeta, please, it’s too much.” She’s pleads.

 

I shake my head and gently take the necklace from her hand and unhook the clasp to place it around her neck. She delicately lifts the chain, bringing the pearl to her lips.

 

“I saw how you looked at it Katniss, this necklace was made for you. The colour of the pearl Katniss...look...it reminds me of your eyes, please accept this gift. I want to give you something that will remind you of….me.”

 

She ponders in thought the whole time clutching at the tiny pearl around her neck. Then she smiles. My heart takes flight and I know that tonight was worth all the effort just to witness this moment.  

 

“Thank you Peeta, it’s a beautiful gift and I will treasure it, always.”

 

And with that she kisses me. First on the cheek, then slowly her mouth makes its way to mine. We lock in a passionate kiss but break away only enough to catch our breath. I hesitate and as much as I want this to go further, I know that for her, this is not real.

 

“What do you want Katniss? Tell me what you want me to do. I need to hear it from you.” My heart is pounding and I know that it will be her decision as to what happens next.

 

“I’m tired Peeta, I...I need to go to bed. Thank you for the lovely dinner and my gift. Good night.” she says.

 

And with that, Katniss rises from her chair and walks silently to her bedroom.

 

“Goodnight, Katniss.” I whisper to the empty room.

 

I think I knew that this was too fast, hoping I could finally show Katniss how much she means to me was going to take more than dinner and a necklace.

 

I retreat to my room and lay awake, thinking. I hear a soft knock on my door. Katniss. My door opens and I see the silhouette of her standing there.

 

“Is something wrong, Katniss? Do you need something?” I ask in a worried voice.

 

She shakes her head slightly and walks into my room. I notice she is wearing her night dress and the reflection from the moon shows her curves and the firmness of her breasts. I try to remain calm but my body is not listening and shamefully starts to react almost immediately.

 

Silently, on velvet tread, she continues her slow stride to my bed and lifts the covers to climb in. I’m left bewildered but move over for her and instinctively reach for her hand. I need to know what she’s thinking and as she gently lays down beside me she leans up for my lips and begins to kiss me. I hold nothing back. I've wanted this for too long.

 

We stop to catch our breaths for just a few moments, our heads touching as we both try to collect our thoughts.

 

“You don’t need to do this Katniss, we can stop now, I promise.” my breath still coming in small pants.

 

“No, I don’t want to stop, it’s just that I’ve never...I don’t know what to do Peeta.” she whispers softly to me.

 

“Sssshh, it’s okay. We’ll go slow and I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” She nods as I reassure her and I thank the powers that be for making sure I got tested after Glimmer all those months ago, getting the ‘all clear’ from my doctor was a blessing and I've not had sex since.

 

The thought shocks me. I haven't had sex in months and it hasn't even occurred to me to miss the one-night stands, my thoughts solely devoted to Katniss. I think of the man who wanted to make random hook-ups part of his marriage contact, that man was arrogant and foolish. I don’t miss him.

 

“It’s just us Katniss, no one else but you and me.” I whisper to her softly as I kiss her neck and shoulders slowly and I am encouraged by the soft moaning coming from her mouth.

 

I slowly begin to remove the straps of her night gown and push it gently down her legs. Only her panties remain as she tries to cover her breasts, I move her hands away and shake my head.

 

“No, I want to see you, please.” I wait for her permission.

 

"I'll allow it." She says, gently taking my hands and guiding them to her hips.

 

I watch her for any sign of trepidation as I pull the scrap of lace down. When I see none, I then start on my t-shirt and then my shorts, Katniss is blushing and know that she’s never seen a naked man before. The thought that I am her first makes me feel privileged.

 

In the bliss of our kisses and touches, the thought of having protection hits me. I've never brought women home so there wasn’t a need for me to have a supply of condoms here. I always made sure I had a few in my wallet. That’s it! My wallet. Luckily, my wallet is on my bedside table and I reach for it. Katniss is not sure why I’ve stopped so I try to explain my reason for halting our passionate kiss.

 

“I’ve got a condom in my….”

 

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ I’m out! With everything happening so fast these last few months, I never replaced the supply. _Shit!_

 

“I’m sorry Katniss, I don’t have a condom. I know I’m clean. I had my doctor test me before we got married. I haven’t had sex since I got the all clear. I guess with everything happening I forgot to…stock up.”

 

I can see the disappointment in Katniss’ face and my heart sinks to a new low.

 

“I…can pull out. You know, before I cum, if you trust me enough to do that." I feel a blush stinging my cheeks. "We won’t have to stop.” I tell her almost pleadingly. Normally, I would never suggest it but the desperation clouding my mind is enough to silence all common sense. I want to be with my wife.

 

I see how flushed her face is and by the way she’s chewing on her bottom lip I can tell she’s nervous or thinking. I haven’t quite deciphered that little habit of hers yet.

 

“It’s okay Peeta, I’m on the pill. Effie took me to her doctor a week ago. They make me a bit sick and I have forgotten to take them once or twice. Will we be okay?

 

“We’ll be careful, I’ll pull out just before. Okay?” I ask as I leave small kisses all over her face.

 

“Okay.” She says trustingly as she wraps her arms around me.  

 

And for the first time, I make love. Not the usual frenzied sex just to get off but true love-making.

 

We explore each other’s bodies, touching and kissing and the pleasure sighs from Katniss’ lips as I guide her over the edge many times wanting to make this experience as pleasurable as possible.

 

When I finally ask if she's ready, she's near boneless. At her nod, I slip into the cradle of her thighs, meeting her eyes as I carefully start to sink into her. Her body surrounds me tightly, as I feel the natural resistance, I lean down and kiss her before pushing in to the hilt. I can feel her gripping my back, pulling me closer. For a moment I still but only seconds later, her hips begin to move. A deep groan vibrates in my chest, calling forth an answering gasp from Katniss. My thrusts are deep and slow, it doesn’t take long before I feel the tingle of release building.

 

The feel of her and the intense look in her eyes drives me to the edge much faster than I expect. Feeling the need to warn her, I open my mouth, but there's no time. I barely pull out of her as spurting streams of release jet from my cock.  Shaking and exhausted from my high, I weakly wipe between her legs with my discarded shirt before falling to my side and pulling her to me. I smooth dark strands away from her face and a small smile lifts her lips as long, slow blinks give way to sleep and I soon follow.

 

We wake up the next morning wrapped in each other’s embrace and the sense of contentment washes over me like a wave hitting the shoreline. As Katniss stretches, she winces in pain and I can't hide my concerned look.

 

“It’s okay Peeta, I’m just a little sore but I know that's normal the first few times.” She tries to reassure me but I feel bad that our love-making has resulted in her feeling pain.

 

“Let me run you a bath Katniss, it might help.”

 

“Okay, that sounds nice.” She says and I quickly jump out of the bed and move to the bathroom and run a warm bath for her. I return to see Katniss slowly rising from the bed but I’m quick and pick her up to carry her gently to the awaiting bath. She giggles sweetly and tells me she can walk but I won’t hear of it.

 

“No, I want to do this for you. Anything you need, anything you want!” I say nervously and she can sense it. I place her carefully in the bath and begin to wash her back. I can't hide the worry I’m feeling right now, I need to ask her.

 

“Was is real for you Katniss? Last night, did you really want me?”

 

She chews her bottom lip again. “Yes Peeta, I wanted this, wanted you to be my first. It was real for me.”

 

We make love again before we finally get ready for work. It seems that the smiles from both our faces are hard to hide. Katniss, almost immediately, had to stop taking her pill due to illness, a packet of condoms has now become a welcome addition to my bed-side drawer.

 

In the weeks that follow, our nights and mornings are full of passion and our love-making becomes more intense. I may have entered this marriage for all the wrong reasons but, now, things have changed. I think I've fallen in love with my wife.

 

Effie has been busy with plans for my celebratory dinner as the new CEO of Mellark Corporation. My appointment will be officially announced at tonight’s dinner. I take a final look at the guest list and notice that the Hawthorne’s have also been invited.

 

“Effie, why are Henry Hawthorne and his son invited to the dinner? I don’t think it’s necessary for them to be present.” I say, sounding a little annoyed.

 

“Your mother insisted they both be invited. I was only doing as I was instructed Mr Mellark.”

 

_My mother? Why would she insist on these two be present and the dinner?_

“Well, uninvite them Effie. I don’t want them there.” The thought of having Hawthorne staring at my Katniss is more than I can stand.

 

“I can’t just uninvite them Mr Mellark, they’ve already accepted and have flown here especially for the event tonight.”

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose and decide to let the matter go for the moment.

 

“Thank you, Effie, I’ll take this up with my mother. In future, please make sure final arrangements come to me for approval.

 

“Yes sir.” She leaves and I know that I will need to apologise to her for my abruptness.

 

I know she was doing her job but the thought of my mother getting involved in any capacity is concerning to say the least.

 

Katniss and I arrive at the dinner and together we greet the many guests including the Hawthorne’s. As suspected, Gale doesn’t waste any time and seems to find any excuse to talk to Katniss. It annoys me that we are separated most of the evening but I try to push my anxiety aside.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch my mother glaring at me but I ignore her. I’m too exhausted to care so I sneak away to a small sitting room to have a quiet drink and reflect. _As soon as this night is over, I’m going to take Katniss away for a few days._ I think to myself.

 

“Well hello there, stranger. It’s been a while.” The sultry voice stuns me out of my thoughts.

 

It’s Cashmere. The bottle blonde with long legs and surgically enlarged breasts that I met at one of the many parties I used to attend. Her talents are renowned in some circles. How the hell did she get in here? I didn’t see her name on the guest list. How did I miss that?"

 

“Cashmere, I’d like to say this is a pleasure but you may have heard, I’m a very happily married man and I don't think it's appropriate the we are speaking alone.”

 

“Oh, I think the pleasure is going to be all mine.” Cashmere purrs as she steps closer.

 

And with that, she pushes me and I fall back onto the small chesterfield lounge. She’s on top of me in an instant and kissing me forcefully. In my efforts to get this viper away from me, I push her off me with so much force that she lands on the floor with a thud.

 

“I don’t know what your game is here Cashmere, but you need to leave, immediately. You're not welcome here.” I say wiping her smeared lipstick off my face.

 

“Sure thing lover, my work here is done anyways.” she quips.

 

Relief washes over me when Cashmere is finally out of my sight and I need Katniss to know what happened tonight. There will be no secrets between us no matter how unpleasant. _“My work here is done.” What did she mean?_

 

I look frantically for Katniss but don’t see her anywhere. I search the room, through the crowd of people, the balcony and then the grounds. She’s nowhere to be found. When I return to the function room I’m met with my mother who has a smirk on her face and dad with a look of disappointment.

 

“Have you seen Katniss? I can’t find her; do you know where she could be?” I ask trying hard not to sound alarmed.

 

“Of course we saw here Peeta, her and Gale Hawthorne were deep in conversation and then left together. Looks like you wife found someone a little more...interesting.” mother gloats.

 

My heart stops.

 

“What do you mean, she left with Hawthorne?” I question, trying to keep calm.

 

“Peeta, she was looking for you a while ago, then I noticed she was crying and well, she and Hawthorne just left.” Dad explains.

 

My head is spinning and I don’t know where to turn. Katniss was crying? _Oh God, she must have seen Cashmere and…Oh God I need to go after her._

 

I frantically call her mobile phone and leave countless messages telling her what happened. But she doesn’t pick up or message me back.

 

_Home, she must have gone straight home. Yes, that’s where she went._

 

I don’t wait for the limo to come to a complete stop as I rush out of the door and into the house. I notice a taxi waiting on the side of the road as I enter.

 

“KATNISS…KATNISS, where are you?” I shout. The desperation in my voice evident.

 

There’s no answer but when I burst into her bedroom door she’s there sitting on her bed with her small suitcase packed beside her.

 

“Katniss? Please you need to hear me out, please just give me a chance to explain what happened.” I plead.

 

Katniss is rubbing the pearl still around her neck. She’s deep in thought and I know that whatever I say, will not be enough.

 

“Not real. Our marriage is not real Peeta and it never will be. I know that now. I tried my best not to let you into my heart but you managed to tear down my walls. You made me….”

 

She shakes her head and takes a breath before continuing.

 

“You cannot escape your past any more than I can. But tonight, when I saw that woman and you…I…my heart just broke.”

 

She’s desperately trying to hold back the tears and it pains me to see them flow down her cheeks. But she’s wrong, this marriage is real to me. I kneel in front of her and take her free hand.

 

“Katniss, I don’t know why that woman was invited, let alone how she came to be in the same room with me, I swear it. All this is just not adding up. First Hawthorne then Cashmere, even my mother. Katniss please, this is too much of a coincidence. Think about it.”

 

“Gale was kind to me and we spoke for a while, it seems we have a lot in common. He even invited me to his private archery range tomorrow. When I told him that I wanted to find you he insisted on helping me look and, well, I found you. I was so stupid to think....” Katniss voice cracks and she shakes her head.

 

The thought of Hawthorne alone with my wife, consoling her after what she thought was me being unfaithful is enough to make me want to tightly wrap my hands around his scrawny neck and strangle him until he stops breathing.

 

“None of this makes sense, Katniss. My mother insisted the Hawthorne’s be invited. She knows that I refuse to have business dealings with them. I don’t trust them and I haven’t seen Cashmere in over a year. She was just a one-night stand long before we met. Just think about it Katniss, why would she turn up out of the blue?”

 

I’m desperately trying to hold onto the thought that Katniss will realise that all this was just too coincidental. I haven’t figured it out myself but I need time, I just need a little time to figure out how this mess started.

 

She rises from the bed and reaches for her suitcase but I take it from her begging her to reconsider. But she’s not listening.

 

“I’m leaving Peeta, I need time to think.”

 

My defence mechanism kicks in.

 

“What we need is to talk about this, together, but you’re running away! Who are you running to Katniss? To him? Is that what you’re doing, are you going to Gale Hawthorne? Is that what this is all about, you’ve met someone better? God, was my mother right?”

 

My anger and hurt getting the best of me, spewing forth words that I know I'll regret later but I can't seem to stop.

 

They leech from my lips like poison. But she doesn’t answer. Maybe her silence is answer enough.

 

I watch as she picks up her bag and walks out the door. Katniss has left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your comments, I would love to hear your thoughts. :)


	6. Time for Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta finds out what lengths people will go to for greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so many emotions packed in this chapter and I wanted it to be felt through the words I wrote. Thankfully, I have shannon17 ensuring this happened. Her suggestions and tweaking made sure of it!
> 
> A huge thank you to Everlarkingjoshifer for her beautiful banner.

 

 

Two days have passed and I’ve not seen or spoken to Katniss. She hasn’t shown up for work and when I ask Effie if she has been in contact with her, she is vague and manages to change the subject.

 

It’s like my wife has vanished from the face of the earth.

 

But I can't afford to let my emotions rule over my head. For now, I need to focus my energy on the Hawthorne's and my mother. Something isn't right and I have my suspicions that the recent events are more than coincidental.

 

Finnick is in my office early this morning. I asked him days ago to check legalities of my grandfather’s will. I wanted him to go over it with a fine-tooth comb, if my hunch is correct, well, I may have found the reason for the attempts that have been made to break up my marriage.  

 

Finding Glimmer naked in my office, minutes before Katniss was set to arrive, was the beginning of this whole nightmare and it should have tipped me off. But it wasn't until Cashmere caught me alone and threw herself at me, that I started to piece it together. She wasn't on the guest list and given her strange parting words, she was there to do a job.

 

I know now that Hawthorne had escorted Katniss to that room, at that very moment. A finely orchestrated dance where each person had a role to play. Something is up, and I need to get to the bottom of it.

 

“You were right to be suspicious Peet,” Finnick says as he rubs his forehead “I found that a second will was registered a few weeks before your grandfather died. It states that you need to be married before you turn thirty but not only that, it states that you and your wife must be expecting within the first year, providing the next generation of Mellark's. If that doesn’t happen, everything will go to your Dad by default.” He looks at me sadly.

 

“Peeta, I’m looking at the authenticity of this will and I’ve spoken to the probate court who are examining it also. There is a question as to who witnessed this change and your grandfather’s signature. I have a hand-writing expert looking at it now.”

 

“Good, let me know the minute you find something.” I say, as I look out from my window down to the streets below. _How has it come to this?_

 

Finnick looks to me and I know what he is going to say without even a word uttered.

 

“You know you’re like a brother to me and it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t say anything…”

 

“Then don’t.” I say abruptly. “I don’t want to hear it Finnick. It was worth a shot and now it’s finished. I was a fool and now she's gone.”

 

“Maybe she's not...” Finnick asserted, “maybe Katniss really did just need a couple days to think. Christ, Peeta, it's not as if this marriage was off to a fantastic start! You basically sat in that very chair and told her there would be other women, what was she supposed to think?”

 

“She didn’t even listen when I tried to explain.” I informed him loudly before regaining my calm. I lean back in my chair and run a hand over my face, trying to banish my sudden exhaustion. “Katniss should know that I wouldn't do that to her, our marriage is different now...it's real.”

 

“Have you told her that?” Finnick inquired as he meets my eyes.

 

“I didn't think I needed to.” I confessed and looked down at my folded hands. _I should have told her._

 

There’s a knock on the door and Effie comes in to announce that Daniel Boggs has arrived. He is the private investigator I hired and has come to my office with news, good news I’m hoping.

 

“Hello Mr. Boggs, please come in. This is my legal representative Finnick Odair.” I introduce Finnick and Daniel quickly as I am eager to see what Boggs has uncovered, if anything.

 

He doesn’t waste any time.

 

“From my investigations, the Hawthorne’s were counting on the financial backing of Snow Enterprises. They borrowed heavily against their own small mining company and all their assets in the hope that Snow would invest in one of their off-shore schemes.” Boggs begins.

 

I have met Snow several times. He and my grandfather started their climb to success almost simultaneously. He is a shrewd businessman and one I have a healthy respect for. Like myself, he is not one to jump into any new business deals blindly.

 

“Snow Enterprises rejected the offer to finance the Hawthorne’s venture and it appears that after many failed ‘get rich quick’ schemes, their mining company is now going into receivership.”

 

There it is! The Hawthorne’s are broke and trying to dig themselves out of the financial hole they find themselves in.

 

“I also managed to track down one Cashmere Benson. Peeta, you were correct in assuming that she would take a little ‘monetary persuasion’ in exchange for information. She confirmed that it was your mother who approached her through Gale Hawthorne with $10,000 to show up at the celebratory dinner and make it look like you and her were in the throes of passion. According to Ms. Benson, she was the fall back after a failed blackmail scheme involving Glimmer Stewart.” Bloggs states.

 

“Through further investigations, I was also able to gain photo proof of your mother meeting with both Hawthorne men only two days ago.” He says as he lays the images on the table.

 

The hard proof is right there in front of me and I can’t even register a flutter of surprise. This is what I was expecting.

 

“There is another piece of this puzzle that doesn’t fit. What is my mothers’ connection to the Hawthorne’s?” I look up at Boggs and ask curiously.

 

“Your mother worked for Henry Hawthorne before she married your father. I managed to speak with Mr. Hawthorne’s ex-wife and she confirmed that he and your mother had an affair. It is my belief that if your mother is successful at stopping you from claiming your inheritance, it will ensure your father becomes the legal heir. If she were to divorce your father, half of his assets including the company would be hers. Therefore, making your mother a very wealthy woman indeed.”

 

“So, she’s trying to end my marriage with Katniss or have Katniss leave me for Gale Hawthorne?” I growled. “I knew he was scum from the start. He’s only after my money and using Katniss in the process.” I can’t believe my own mother would resort to such measures but the evidence is right in front of me.

 

Effie is suddenly knocking on my office door and I can see the frantic look on her face.

 

“Mr. Mellark, I do apologise for interrupting your meeting but you have an urgent phone call from the St. Mary’s Hospice. A Sister Johanna is on the phone wishing to speak with you most urgently.”

 

My heart takes a dive. Sister Johanna and I have never said more than two words to each other. Finnick and Boggs leave my office and I immediately take the call.

 

“You need to bring Katniss to the hospital. Her mother isn’t going to last the night. She’s going to need you for support, so I called you first. Do you understand what I’m saying Mr. Mellark?” Sister Johanna’s last sentence marks clearly in my head.

 

“Yes, I do. Thank you for calling me. We’re on our way.” I hang up and turn to Effie.

 

“Effie, you know where Katniss is, she won’t speak to me so you need to tell her to get to the hospital. I’m not going to stand here and argue the point. I need to go, now.” I can see the guilt on her face as I brush past her.

 

Whether Katniss wants me there or not, I need to say my goodbyes.

 

I make it in half the time it would usually take and don't even park the car correctly before I've flung myself out and race into the building. Moving through the hallways as quickly as I can manage, I finally reach Mrs. Everdeen's room. As I cross the threshold, Johanna stands and walks over, silently asking about Katniss.

 

“She's on her way,” is my only reply and she waves me over to the chair at Lily Everdeen's bedside.

 

This pale, fragile creature was once a lively, loving wife and mother, but as I stare at the many tubes that have been keeping her alive, words start to tumble from my mouth as I gently place my hand over hers.

 

“It’s okay, Mrs. Everdeen. I’m going to look after Katniss for the rest of my life even if she doesn’t want me in hers. She will never want for anything. This is my solemn promise to you.”

 

I stop only for a moment to catch my breath and swallow the huge lump in my throat.

 

“I’ve never really known love, but when I first saw your daughter’s eyes, I felt a spark in me that I never thought existed. I want you to know that.” Bowing my head, I try to hold back the tears welling in my eyes and the need to continue urges me on.

 

“I’m ashamed of the way I lived my life before Katniss but know that I will do everything I can to change for the better. Not just for Katniss, but for me too. Believe me when I say that I love your daughter with all my heart.” I confided.

 

The need to let this woman know that her daughter will be safe and protected overtakes me.

 

“I know you don’t want to leave Katniss all alone and that's why you've held on for so long, but you needn’t worry anymore, Mrs. Everdeen. She has me now and I’m going to do my best to let her know that. I’m her family for better or worse. So, you don’t need to stay. You can go to them now.” I choke out.

 

Losing the battle, I feel a tear trace down my cheek as I tell this woman that it’s okay to leave this world, free herself from her pain and suffering. Into what? I don’t know myself. Maybe a beautiful afterlife where her loving husband and youngest daughter wait for her to join them.

 

I hear a clatter as Katniss barrels through the door, her usually graceful movements made harsh and loud by her grief.  

 

She rushes up to the bed, taking her mother's hand as she begs her to stay.

 

I'm crushed. It takes everything I have to stay strong for her.

 

I watch the machine pumping air in and out and listening to the rhythmic sounds until those beeps sound off an alarm and Katniss starts crying.  

 

“No, no, no…this can’t be happening. Please mama, it’s not time yet, I need more time. Please mama, you need to fight! Peeta, please, tell my mama to fight. She can’t leave me alone.” she says as she begins to panic.

 

My heart breaks at those words, “she can’t leave me alone”. I move to run for the nurse’s station but they’ve already heard the alarm and rush to the room. A doctor and two nurses begin frantically working on Mrs Everdeen pulling out cords, placing electrical pads to her chest then pressing a button that ejects electrical jolts attempting to restart her heart. I can do nothing but wrap my arms around Katniss as she starts to weep uncontrollably.

 

One of the nurses leaves the room and returns a couple of minutes later. In all this time, I hold Katniss tightly as she cries in my chest, begging for her mother to hold on and all I can do is kiss the top of her head and gently rock her. I have never felt so powerless.

 

Within minutes, Father Haymitch is here, he lightly kisses a purple sash before placing it over his neck. He rushes to Mrs. Everdeen’s bedside and starts reciting some words that I don’t quite hear.

 

“No, Haymitch. She’s not ready for the last rites. She's not going to die!” Katniss pushes herself from me and screams at the priest in anger.

 

“She’s dying Katniss. I’m doing this whether you like it or not. Her time has come.” Haymitch continues with his words and I immediately go over to Katniss to hold her again.

 

Katniss turns to me and all I can do is gather her closer.

 

“Peeta!” She looks up to me with pleading silver eyes. I keep my voice soft and rub her back, trying to calm her.

 

“Talk to her Katniss, just tell her that you love her. She’ll hear you.” I urge as the nurse steps back, allowing us close to the bed.

 

I hold Katniss' hand as she speaks her last words to her mother. The alarms fall silent. I stand beside this brave girl of mine as Lily Everdeen takes her last breath.

 

Katniss loses all her strength, falling into my arms and Father Haymitch helps clear the way as I carry her to my car. He tells me not to worry, he will take care of everything and helps me buckle a nearly catatonic Katniss into the passenger's seat. As we silently drive away from the hospital, I take a tight hold of Katniss’ chilled, limp hand.

 

Life has bent my girl but never managed to break her…until this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please, let me know your thoughts. :)


	7. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta's only concern is Katniss' wellbeing but she also needs to know the truth about who and why all these coincidences keep happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get more and more excited, nervous and anxious with each new chapter. If not for my beta shannon17, I think I would have given up ages ago. She's great at picking up things that I missed and her suggestions are always spot on! Thank you my friend. 
> 
> And to the lovely Everlarkingjoshifer for my beautiful banner, thank you!
> 
> To all my lovely readers, please let me know what you think. I love reading all of your comments. :)

 

Sae is waiting at the front door as I pick Katniss up from the passenger seat of my car and carry her into the house. I called her on the way home, letting her know what happened and to prepare Katniss’ room.

 

“Oh, my poor sweet child, I’m so sorry about your mama. Old Sae is here to look after you. Let’s get you in your room and into bed.” Sae says to Katniss who has buried her head deeper into my neck and is holding onto me tightly.

 

I follow Sae into Katniss’ room but when I try to lay Katniss down, she holds onto me even tighter and shakes her head.

 

“It’s okay Katniss, Sae is just going to help you into your nightclothes, I’ll be waiting outside your room until you’re ready.” I explain but she shakes her head again.

 

I turn my head to Sae and she seems to understand from my concerned look.

 

“You must be famished by now. I’ve made some soup and it’s ready for you whenever you want it. I’ll just leave you with young Peeta.” Sae nods to me and whispers that she will call sometime tomorrow to check on things. I hear the front door open then close as Sae leaves for the day.

 

I sit Katniss down on the soft matress and start to remove her shoes. She hasn’t said a word since we left the hospice. I tell her that I’m going to undress her for bed and start by unbuttoning her blouse. She doesn’t move a muscle, there’s not even a hint of resistance.

 

I fumble through her closet drawers to find a clean nightgown which I put on her. At least she’ll be comfortable when she sleeps, if she sleeps. I had thought about giving her one of my tablets to help her relax but decided against it. They always make me feel slightly groggy the next morning and I don’t want that for Katniss. She will need all her strength to get through the next few days.

 

I return from the kitchen with a small bowl of warmed soup in the hope that Katniss will swallow a few spoonful’s but she refuses.

 

“Please Katniss, just a few mouthfuls, Sae made it especially for you. You can go to sleep as soon as you’ve got something in your stomach.” I plead with her but she screws up her nose as if sickened by the smell and turns her head away before curling up in bed.

 

I don’t know what to do. If I could take all this away from Katniss I would. _Maybe in the morning, things will be better._

 

Dawn lights the sky and I haven’t slept a wink. I didn’t want to leave Katniss alone in her room so I moved the armchair from the window closer to her bed. I sat there all night holding her hand, rubbing soft circles, consoling her as she whimpered for her mother. Each time, I told her I was there, with her, for her. And I meant it.

 

As the day continues, it hasn’t gone unnoticed that Katniss is far too pale, but given the fact that she just lost the last member of her family, it's understandable. However, the vacant look in her eyes coupled with her refusal to eat, concerns me.  When she's finally sleeping, I walk quietly to the kitchen and decide to make something that will, hopefully, be more palatable to her.

 

I've been baking less than an hour when I hear Katniss scream. I turn the oven off and race down the hall, crashing through her door in a mad panic.

 

“Is she dead, Peeta? Is my mother dead?” Katniss chokes out between hiccupping sobs.

 

“Yes, Katniss, she is.” I reply softly.

 

“I thought that...maybe...it was a nightmare.” She rasps.

 

I sit beside her on the bed, wrapping my arm around her trying to lend some comfort to her trembling form.

 

“You’re going to get through this, Katniss, I swear it. I’m going to be right here, right beside you, helping you all the way.” I tell her this and move to brush back the loose hair that has fallen out of her braid. Suddenly, she crawls over me, flings herself from the bed covers and rushes for the bathroom.

 

I run after her and see her vomiting into the toilet. My first thought is to hold back her hair, so I do, holding it to the side as the smell of bile hits me. _You can do this Mellark_.

 

When she’s finished, Katniss slumps against the tub, exhausted. I grab a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before gently smoothing it over her face and neck, I then hand her a small cup of mouthwash, which she quickly takes. As I rinse the washcloth with fresh water, she begins to whimper.

 

“It’s okay Katniss. I think the worst is over now.” I say trying to console her.

 

“No, it’s not Peeta.”

 

She starts to sob and covers her face with her hands. I quickly step up from my sitting position on the tub and go to the shower and turn on the tap. Whilst waiting for the right temperature, I remove my t-shirt and jeans but leave my boxer shorts on before going over to Katniss and lifting her up from the bathroom floor.

 

I step in the shower with Katniss still in my arms. Checking that the water is warm enough to heat her clammy skin, I set her down so she can stand but she’s a little uneasy on her feet. I tell her to hold onto me while I remove her soiled nightgown. I take the sponge and lather it up with soap and begin to wash her, using a light, comforting touch. After I rinse off the suds from her body, I decide to wash her hair as well. Unravelling her dark braid, I hear her soft voice.

 

“I was going to come back.” She whispers into my shoulder.

 

“Katniss, we don't have to talk about this now.” I reason, running my hands through dark strands.

 

“I want to. I need to think about something else.” She admits, still hiding her face in my shoulder.

 

I let the knowledge sink into my bones. _She was going to come back to me_.

 

“It doesn’t change that fact that I left."  She says as I start to shampoo her hair. “Peeta, why are you so good to me?"

 

I pause for a moment before answering. “I thought that was pretty obvious, Katniss.”

 

She looks up to me with watery eyes. “I want to tell you what happened that night.”

 

I don’t say a word, my silence giving her opportunity to continue.

 

“All through the evening, Gale Hawthorne kept asking me questions about what I did when I was working for you. What meetings and functions I attended with you. Things I knew were none of his business but he was persistent. I changed the subject so many times then suddenly, his demeanor changed and he suggested we go look for you.

 

I didn’t think it odd because truthfully, I wanted you to rescue me from his interrogating-like conversation. When I saw you with that woman, it was much worse than the first time. It was as if someone had kicked me in the stomach and it left me winded. All I could think about was running so that’s what I did. I ran.”

 

Katniss goes on as I rinse the shampoo from her hair, combing through the clean tresses with my fingers.

 

“Your mother was standing outside that room and smiled as I ran out. I didn’t even know Gale had followed me outside but he offered to drive me home. I tried to refuse but when I couldn’t find our driver…he just took my arm and before I knew it, I was in his car. Everything was spinning I didn’t know where to turn.” She wraps her arms around my waist, her head on my chest.

 

“He knew where we lived and all the way home, he kept speaking of revenge and how I could use this to get ‘what was owing to me’. I just wanted to get home. I wasn’t thinking straight. When we finally got there, he reached over and kissed me. I didn’t want him to do it Peeta, you need to know that.”

 

The thought of Hawthorne kissing my wife almost drives me to the edge. Taking advantage of my Katniss like that, my hands become fisted and I feel as though I could explode but I stay quiet and listen, while the water warms us.

 

“I pushed him away and got out of his car as quickly as I could. I locked the door behind me, watching out the window, I waited for him to drive away. So many things were running through my mind. I didn’t know who to turn to, so I rang Effie. I asked her if I could stay with her for a few days, just so I could think things over.”

 

_She stayed with Effie the whole time._

 

“Why wouldn’t you listen to me Katniss? I needed you to believe me. We needed to talk about it but you left.” I managed.

 

“I know, I realised it as soon as I walked out but I didn’t know how to fix it. Then everything happened so fast with mama.... you stood by me anyway.”

 

I hold onto her tightly, kissing the top of her head then neck. Rubbing my hands up and down her back as the water trickles down our bodies.

 

“I’ve been so foolish. I started this all wrong. You had every right to not trust me.” I say.

 

“I shouldn’t have run like that Peeta. I should have listened to you but I just...shut down.”

 

“Sssshh. No more talk. Can I kiss you now Katniss?” I ask pleadingly.

 

She looks up at me and nods.

 

When our lips meet, the weight of the world seems to disappear. We just stand there holding each other tightly. Not daring to move an inch.

 

We finally leave the warmth of the shower to dry off. Katniss and I spend the day in bed, only getting up to answer a call from Sae and eat dinner. I manage to coax Katniss into eating a bit of fresh bread that I had lightly toasted. That night, we lay in each other’s arms finding the peace of a dreamless sleep.

 

I’m suddenly startled awake by a loud knock on the front door and immediately jump from the bed dashing towards the source of the noise. Katniss is still sleeping peacefully and I don’t want her disturbed just yet. Opening the door, I’m met with the sight of a very wet priest.

 

“About time boy! It's nearly noon, I’ve been knocking for ages! I feel like a drowned rat out here in this rain.” Haymitch grumbles as he enters the hallway. Huh, I hadn’t even noticed that it was raining.

 

I guide Haymitch into the lounge room and offer him a dry towel and a stiff drink. The second item he grabs out of my hand and takes a long sip.

 

“The funeral arrangements are set for Friday. It will be tough going for her, for you both but I think the quicker this is over with, the quicker Katniss can start the grieving process.” Haymitch tells me, still clutching the glass like a lifeline.

 

“I know the girl will be mad at me for a while but deep down she knows I did what was right.” Haymitch confides. "Lily was my family too and I needed to be there for her, one last time."

 

I'm not quite sure what to say. I've never endured a loss like this, so I just nod.

 

“Has Katniss spoken about it yet, boy?” Haymitch enquires.

 

“She woke up screaming asking if it was all a bad dream. She’s asleep now but I’m more worried that she's barely eaten.” I tell him.

 

Just then, I hear one door swing open and another swing shut followed by the sound of retching.

 

Giving Haymitch a look, I rush to the bathroom knocking softly on the door, "Katniss, are you okay?"

 

When no answer comes, I let myself in and drop down to her side, easing her hair back from her face once again.

 

“Katniss, you’re sick. We need to get you to a doctor. You look white as a sheet.” I can’t hide the worried look on my face and the concern in my voice.

 

“It’s just a stomach bug. I’ve been like this for a few days now.”

 

“No, you need to see a doctor. You haven’t eaten anything substantial for two days. I’ll call Effie, I’m sure she has a number of a good doctor for you to see.”

 

“NO! I…don’t need you…Effie already made an appointment to see her doctor, that’s where I was when…when she called me to come to the hospice. I ran out of the waiting room before I got a chance to see him. I don’t need you to call anyone!”

 

Without thinking, I return fire.

 

“I know you don’t need me to do anything but I’m here and I’m going to help you whether you want me to or not! I promised your mother I would look after you and that’s what I intend to do.” I don’t even know how we got to this point as we stand, eyes locked in stubborn stares when I remember that Haymitch is in the lounge room and I calm myself.

 

“Father Haymitch is here. He’s made the funeral arrangements for your mother. We were just discussing the…the final details.” I hesitate for a minute but she will need to know what to expect. There’s no need to hide what we’ve been discussing.

 

Katniss looks to me and I can see the start of tears welling in her eyes. She nods then leaves the bathroom slightly more composed and no doubt ready to face-off with Haymitch.

 

“Well, sweetheart, I think we've both seen better days, so let's get to it.” Haymitch is refilling his glass and taking a seat as we enter the lounge room. He informs us about the preparations he's made and then starts asking questions about the few things that still have to be done, needing Katniss' approval. 

 

Neither of us say a word. Haymitch must pick up on the tension, clears his throat and returns to the topic at hand.

 

“I know this is unpleasant business but we'll get through this, Katniss, your mother needs to be laid to rest. She’ll be buried next to your father and sister. Peeta has made sure of that and when you’re ready, the choice of the headstones for all of them is up to you. You need to let me know what other special requirements are needed and I’ll get them underway.” He says.

 

Haymitch confided to me earlier this week that the only thing that marked Mr Everdeen and Primroses’ graves were simple white crosses. Katniss had no funds to lavish out on head stones so it is my plan to rectify that.

 

“Just tell me what you need from me and I’ll do it.” I add.

 

Katniss thinks this over and nods tiredly, knowing that prolonging the inevitable will only make things harder for her in the end.

 

“No, there’s nothing else. I’m grateful for your help but I need to rest now.” She turns without another word and walks to her bedroom.

 

“Well, that went to plan.” Haymitch remarks as he sets his glass down and stands to leave.

 

The sad day arrives and Haymitch officiates at the church service and burial. Katniss is understandably quiet. At first, I am almost hesitant to offer my hand, but when I do, she takes it immediately and holds onto me throughout the day. The few people who attended both services offer their support and condolences. Finnick, Annie, Effie, Sae and Sister Johanna are there and it’s no surprise to see my father and brothers. Absent of course, is my mother. Dad claiming she’s been unwell. But I know better.

 

To my even bigger surprise, Gale Hawthorne shows at the end of the burial service and walks over to Katniss and me. It takes all my strength not to lash out but I remain cordial and calm.

 

Completely ignoring me, Gale turns to Katniss. “I’m sorry for your loss Katniss. I know this must be a difficult time but if you ever need someone to talk to I’m more than happy to lend an ear.” He says.

 

Katniss acknowledges his condolences but remains steadfast, holding onto my arm.

 

“Peeta, I think I’d like to go home now. Katniss says, and with that, we leave Gale staring at our backs as we take our leave.

 

Katniss remains unwell but refuses to allow me to take her to a doctor. I don’t want to spark off another argument about this so I decide it best to work from home until I can persuade her to seek medical help.

 

I only attend the most important of pre-scheduled meetings and Effie ensures that all my phone calls are screened before transferring only those necessary to my home office.

 

With the funeral behind us, I arrange for both Finnick and Daniel Boggs to meet me at our house. It’s been a long and arduous few days but I need this to happen. Katniss needs to know the truth behind my suspicions.

 

She sits there quietly, listening to Finnick firstly as he tells her how a second will was registered unbeknown to him or me. The added stipulation of an heir to be produced within the first year of marriage and the validity of my grandfather’s signature.

 

Boggs then begins telling Katniss of his investigations including the sworn statement from Cashmere Benson and the involvement of both Hawthorne men. She sits there quietly, not uttering a sound, listening to everything that is said. Even when the photo proof is in front of her eyes, she is emotionless. I watch her silently, not knowing what she is thinking.

 

With everything out in the open, Finnick advises that through his further investigations, it has been confirmed that my grandfather’s signature is a forgery. Tracking the witnesses has become a little harder but he assures me that he will get to the bottom of it. 

 

It's late before Finnick and Boggs leave. Finnick hands me the folder I requested earlier, with a questioning look. But I know what I’m doing is the right thing and it’s something I’ve been contemplating for a while.

 

Katniss has hardly said a word all night and I'm still unsure what she’s thinking. It’s a lot of information to process all at once and I can see that her mind is ticking. But right now, all I want to do is sleep. 

 

“I’m so tired Katniss. I’m going to bed. We can talk more about this in the morning when we’ve rested.” I say, as I begin to move towards the bedroom.

 

“Your mother and the Hawthorne’s, you were right the whole time and I didn’t trust you enough to believe you.” Katniss’ voice takes on a determined tone. “But I’ll be damned if I am going to let your mother get away with this. I’m going to help you put a stop to her plans. She’s not going to get her hands on your inheritance, not any part of it.”

 

I turn to see her looking at me, those steely eyes washing away any doubts or fears I had earlier.  

 

“Well then, you’re going to need all your strength. Will you let me take you to see the doctor? Katniss, please if nothing else, just give me peace of mind. Stomach bug or not.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good, we’ll chalk that up to one battle I finally won with you.” I snigger softly.

 

“Enjoy it while you can. There won’t be too many of them.” She adds.

 

Morning comes and Katniss manages to keep the few bites of her toast down. We shower, dress and make our way to the doctor's office, arriving on time and it’s not long before Katniss’ name is called. I glance down when I feel her take hold of my hand, I stand with her and we walk in…together.

 

“Well now, from what you and your husband have been telling me, you’ve been experiencing some nausea and vomiting, especially in the mornings." Dr Evans begins.

 

“Yes, I haven’t been well and I have no appetite. But my mother just recently passed so I figured it was just my body going through some sort of melt down or something.” Katniss tries to explain to the doctor as he writes down some notes.

 

“I see. I am sorry to hear of your loss and you have my deepest sympathies. But tell me Mrs Mellark, when was your last period?”


	8. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta have a little unexpected news to adjust to. They also need to come to terms with the unexpected news of a different kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to shannon17 for the support and guidance she selflessly gives me each and every week. She is not only my beta and proof-reader, she's also my editor-in-chief/confidant/brainstormer extraordinaire/therapist (on many occasions) and confidence booster. All this and so much more! 
> 
> Thank you to the very talented Everlarkingjoshifer for this beautiful banner!
> 
> Only 2 more chapters to go. I hope you all enjoy this one. :)

 

“Well, the blood tests confirm our results. Congratulations are in order, Mr and Mrs Mellark. From my estimation, you are about 4 weeks pregnant but an ultra-sound will give you a more precise time-frame and due date. Unfortunately, you will need to wait a few more weeks before your first ultrasound. At this early stage, your baby would be just a small spot.” The doctor informs us.

 

Katniss and I just sit there, mouths gaped open in disbelief. _Did we hear correctly?_

 

“But we were careful, I mean the first couple of times I.. _._ Katniss, she couldn’t take the pill because it made her sick and well, I made sure I…thought...I” Clearing my throat and stumbling at my words, trying to explain.

 

“It’s okay Mr Mellark, there’s no need for you to be embarrassed. But considering what you’ve been trying to tell me, the odds were never in your favour, I’m afraid.” Doctor Evans states with a chuckle.

 

“I understand completely and well…these things happen. My wife and I have 4 children and our youngest was not planned. I like to think of her as our gift from God.” He tells us with a proud smile.

 

As I look around the doctor’s office, I see drawings from his children strategically tacked onto a rather large cork board. I also notice an abundance of beautifully framed photos of his wife and children and in each photo, he and his family look so happy.

 

“The nausea should start to ease off soon. In most cases, it only lasts for a few more weeks but if it worsens, you must come back and see me. The last thing we need is for you to dehydrate Mrs Mellark. It is very important to keep up with your fluids.” Dr Evans emphasises.

 

“I can give you a couple of recommendations in terms of obstetricians for you to see. You may want to do some research at home and make your choice then. Mrs Mellark, you will need to see someone in the next couple of weeks for your first check-up so, I suggest you do some homework. Think of which hospital you would like your baby delivered and start from there.” The doctor asserted.

 

Katniss just nods her head and takes the list of recommended specialists only uttering a soft ‘thank you’ in return. I worry what this news must be doing to her... she’s already gone through so much. I take her hand and squeeze it as we stand and leave Dr Evans’ office. Dazed and silent, we walk to the car and head for home. We're quiet during the drive but never let go of each other’s hand.

 

I open the front door, stepping aside to let Katniss in first. Sae hears us and rushes from the kitchen wiping her hands hurriedly on her apron.

 

“How are you Katniss, what did the doctor say?” She asks worryingly.

 

“Everything is fine Sae. The doctor says I’m going to have a baby, I’ve been suffering from morning sickness the whole time. He said it shouldn’t last too much longer.” Katniss tells a now excited Sae.

 

“Oh, my child, this is wonderful news. I am so happy for you. I get to help look after a baby again! It’s been so long, I will need to brush up on my baby care skills.” She chatters away after hugging us both. The joyous smile that leaps from her face tells me just how genuinely happy Sae is for us.

 

Katniss smiles warmly and as much as I love old Sae, I’ve never been so glad to see her leave for the day. I am eager to speak to Katniss, alone.

 

Tired and still in shock, it was no surprise that I find Katniss in the bedroom, I’m expecting her to be asleep but relieved when she turns to the sound of me opening the door.

 

“Where you asleep?” I whisper.

 

“No, I think I drifted off a bit but I feel alright now.”

 

Walking slowly towards the bed, I can see the track of tears on Katniss’ cheeks. _She has been crying._

 

“Katniss, are you...are you angry with me?” I ask.

 

I hold out my hand and my heart stills, waiting for her to take it. When she does and moves over for me, I exhale a shaky breath and lay down beside her.

 

“Why would I be angry with you Peeta? It’s just a bit of a shock that’s all. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to get pregnant, you know that, right?”

 

“Of course, you didn’t mean to get pregnant, that thought never crossed my mind! But what do you think of me? I asked you to trust me and I feel like I’ve let you down.” I look down at our hands, trying to summon the words that need to come next. “Katniss, do you want this baby? Do you want to have this baby with me?” I ask roughly, my eyes consider hers as she pauses before answering.

 

“I wish I could have shared this news with my family and I wish they were all here with me. I just miss them all so much Peeta.”

 

The sadness Katniss feels at not being able to share this news with her family is clear.

 

“I know, Katniss, I'd give anything to change what happened. But, right now, I need to know if you’re okay with this. It’s a shock to us both and we will need time to adjust, but whatever decision you make, I will stand by you, no matter what.” I say.

 

Katniss, still holding my hand, looks to me with shimmering eyes.

 

“Peeta. I want to have this baby. I want it more than anything, but what if I’m not good at it…being a mother, I mean.”

 

“What if I’m not good at being a father.” I add jokingly. I look to her with questioning eyes before placing my hand gently on her stomach.

 

“We’re just going to have to take it one day at a time. One thing I do know for sure is this baby will know what being loved and cherished is all about. I’m going to make sure he or she never doubts our love.” I keep my hand on Katniss’ stomach and she instinctively places her hand on top of mine. I move down her body slowly bringing my lips to her stomach, kissing it gently before speaking softly.

 

Recalling the conversation with Dr Evans. _“At this early stage of pregnancy, we would only see a spot on an ultrasound.”_

 

“Hey there, my little Spot. This is your daddy here. I don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl so for now I’m going to call you ‘Spot’. I hope you’re okay with that!” I say, “You’re a bit of a surprise but a very nice surprise so, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. I’m going to spoil you rotten too, but don’t tell your mama I said that.” I whisper.

 

Katniss begins to giggle as she gently runs her hands through my unruly locks. And as I look up to her, I see the most beautiful smile beaming down at me. "Spot is a good name for a puppy, Peeta, not a baby.”

 

“It's just till we know if they are a boy or girl, once we know, we can start thinking of a real name.” I say, a silly grin nearly splitting my face.

 

I turn my attention back to Katniss' belly. “We're new at this, but your mama and I are going to make sure you always feel safe and loved. And, well… I can’t wait to meet you. Please, be good and try not to make your mama sick in the mornings. She can be very cranky you know!” I chuckle out the last part and see Katniss roll her eyes and that scowl that I love so much, makes an appearance.

 

“What? It’s true” I retort in jest.

 

“Well, you’d be cranky too mister!” Katniss tries to argue the point but fails at hiding the slight smirk on her face.

 

That night, as we lay in bed, Katniss lovingly wrapped in my arms as she sleeps peacefully, my thoughts drift off and I imagine Katniss watching me and our child happily playing in a grassy field. I can’t help but smile at the images playing in my mind.

 

Morning comes too soon and it starts the same as the last few mornings. Katniss wakes and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. _I guess my little Spot wasn’t listening._

As we sit in the kitchen eating our breakfast, Katniss tells me she wants to visit Effie at the office this morning. I am a little reluctant to let her go on her own, but she reminds me that Effie needs to know about the baby before she hears the news from someone else. I know how close they've become so I understand why she insists on going.

 

“I won’t be long, I’ll be back before you know it.” Katniss tells me as she reaches up on her toes to kiss me on the cheek before she leaves. 

While contemplating whether to work from home again or just go into the office ( _yeah, I wanted to make sure Katniss was okay),_ I receive a phone call from Daniel Boggs telling me that he and Finnick were on their way to my house. They didn’t give me details other than they had a breakthrough in the investigation.

 

It’s not long before there’s a knock at the door and when I open it to welcome Finnick and Boggs, I am brought to a stunned halt. It is the man that stands beside them that makes me see red.

 

“What the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke?” I look to Finnick for an explanation.

 

“We can explain everything if you will let us in the door first, Peeta.” Finnick replies.

 

“You need to trust us, we can’t talk out here.” Boggs adds.

 

I look to them both, appalled that they would even consider bringing Gale Hawthorne into my home, but at the same time, wondering what this breakthrough is about. With some trepidation, I open the door wide and allow all three men into the hallway before leading them to the lounge room.

 

Wasting no time, I start my round of questions.

 

“Well, what do you want Hawthorne?” I say angrily.

 

“Mellark, it's important. I know what you must be thinking, but you need to hear what I have to say, then you can decide whether it’s worth your time.” He tells me and for some reason, my head is telling me to listen.

 

“I am a busy man, Hawthorne, so get to the point!” I growl, my displeasure at the sight of him overwhelming me for a moment.

 

“I’m here to help you stop your mother before she goes through with her plans to hurt Katniss and her baby.” Gale’s words shatter me. _Hurt Katniss and the baby? How did he find out about the baby?”_

 

My blood starts to boil and Finnick can see the anger building on my face. He turns to Boggs in a silent plea for help.

 

“Just listen to him Peeta.” Boggs begins to say.

 

“I think you will be very interested in what he has to say.” Finnick interjects.

 

I try to calm myself by taking a few deep breaths, allowing this man a chance to explain. I hesitantly take a seat waiting for Hawthorne to start.

 

“Your mother and my father began their affair when I was a kid. They’ve never stopped seeing each other, not even after she married your father. I learned about their affair soon after my parents divorced but kept quiet about it. I despised your mother for breaking up my family but for the sake of my dad, I never let on.”

 

“I soon learned how manipulative your mother could be. She has my dad twisted around her fingers and he's gone along with everything she's said for so long now. He can’t see straight anymore. So, I just accepted it…I accepted her.

 

I sit there listening to Gale describe my mother as a home-wrecker and a manipulator. And I’m not angered or even surprised by his words.

 

“It was supposed to be easy. Your mother was going to divorce your father when he inherited, taking half of his company and anything else she and my dad’s lawyer could get a hold of. But when she found out that your dad was not the heir of your grandfather’s company, she started making plans. It would have been the answer to our prayers, so we went along with them.” Gale says before continuing, the shame written clearly on his face.

 

“Your mother tried everything to get your grandfather to change his mind but he refused. Even on his death bed, your mother hounded him. She thought your reputation as a womaniser would be enough to keep you from fulfilling the stipulations of the will but rather than leave it to chance, she devised a plan to introduce a second will as a guarantee of sorts. She even went to great lengths to forge your grandfather’s signature making it even harder for you to claim your inheritance. Dad’s lawyer knew people that would witness the fake will, for a price of course.”

 

I look at him but stay silent. The thought that she’d been doing this behind my dad’s back. _Did he know about the affair? Had he been blinded-sided by her evil charms too?_ At the sound of Gale Hawthorne’s voice, I’m brought back from my dark thoughts.

 

“You’re a smart man Mellark, you know our business dealings have been less than profitable. Because of bad business decisions we’ve made, our company is now in receivership. We had nothing to lose and everything to gain, so I agreed to be part of the plan to ensure that you never receive any of that money and everything would revert to your dad. It seemed easy at first but then you got married. Your mother lost her mind, she was so sure it would never happen.”

 

 _Because she raised me to believe women were money hungry liars out to use me._   I shake away the thought.

 

“So, your role in all of this was to try and break up my marriage? Get Katniss to hate me?” Even though I know this to be true, I want Hawthorne to admit to it.

 

“Yeah, it was. My part was easy to say the least. Seduce and distract Katniss enough so that she would leave you. I had no problem going along with that, I felt an immediate attraction to her but I didn’t count on having actual feelings. Though I was kidding myself, early on I knew Katniss would never leave you. It’s written all over her face...she's in love with you.” he said dejectedly.

 

“Your mother overheard your dad speaking with your housekeeper on the phone, they must've let it slip that Katniss is pregnant. I went into the office late, but stopped outside the door when I heard her screaming. She was furious. I knew something was up so I stood outside and listened as she detailed a new plan to ‘take care’ of Katniss and her brat. I knew exactly what she was inferring. She’s crossed a line and I want no part of it.” He asserted.

 

My blood hits the tipping scale. All I heard was ‘take care of Katniss’ and it was enough to send me over the edge. I lunge at him and it takes both Finnick and Boggs to pry my hands from reaching his neck. Boggs finally breaks my hold on him and pushes me to the nearest wall and holds me there while Finnick picks up a stunned Hawthorne from the ground. Right at that moment, Katniss walks in.

 

“Peeta?” She says in bewilderment. “What is going on? Why is Gale Hawthorne in our home?”

 

I push Boggs away and go to Katniss. She said she wouldn’t be long but I wasn’t expecting her home so soon. I step forward and wrap her in my arms.

 

Before I can explain, Finnick jumps in and tells Katniss everything, including how Hawthorne decided to play ‘white knight’ to help us foil my mother’s plan. Finnick doesn’t hold anything back, telling her how my mother is planning to hurt her and the baby. All the while, I’m holding onto Katniss tightly. Every now and then, she looks up at me and I worry what affect all this is having on her.

 

“My father informed me that I have to somehow persuade Katniss to picnic by the lake with me. Your mother is planning a kidnapping attempt that will of course, go wrong, I don’t know all the details, but I know I’m to take her to the lake and the kidnapping will take place there.” Gale states.

 

This is too much, I cannot believe my ears. How has it come to this?

 

“You need to believe me Mellark. That’s why I came to your office this morning, looking for you but you weren’t there. I knew you were close to Odair so I wasted no time asking your secretary to let him know I wanted to see him instead. It was Odair that contacted Boggs and, well…that’s why they brought me here.”

 

Boggs clears his throat, “Peeta, we know what her plans are and I have a specialised team on board that are going to make sure that nothing goes wrong. There will be enough undercover cops on standby, prepared to arrest your mother when her guilt is proven. I know it seems risky but I need you and Katniss to go along with this plan, it will work, I know it will.” Boggs tries to convince me.

 

“You want to use Katniss as bait? NO! I won’t allow it.” I shout at Boggs.

 

“I’ll have my people everywhere Peeta, they are very experienced at keeping themselves well-hidden. Your mother and her accomplices will never see them. Trust me!” Boggs assured.

 

“The Police already have Gale’s confession, we just need Katniss to help us put your mother behind bars for a very long time.” He rejoiced calmly.

 

“No! There must be a better way. It’s too dangerous. I won’t risk Katniss. Mother can have the money, she can have everything I own. I don’t care anymore.” My voice lessening to a whisper as the thought of Katniss and our child in danger constricts my throat.

 

Throughout the argument, Katniss has not said a word. Hearing me, once again, rejecting the plan, she turns and cups my face in her delicate hands, tears in her silvery eyes. My heart breaks into pieces. I know what she's going to say before she speaks a word.

 

“It will be okay, Peeta. I believe Boggs and Gale when they say they will do everything to protect me. I promised I would help you stop your mother and this is the only way. You must know that. If we don’t stop her now, what’s to stop her from trying again. What’s to stop her from hurting our baby one day. No…I want this to end. It has to end.”

 

A pained sound escapes me and Katniss leans into my chest. I know they're right but the stakes are too high.

 

“If anything happens to you, I would never be happy again. You and the baby are my life now. The only thing that matters to me is keeping you both safe. Not my money, not the company...just you two.” I say, pleading with her to see reason.

 

Katniss looks to Hawthorne and asks how soon is this planned for.

 

“Tomorrow. It’s set for tomorrow. I will come for you in the morning. It will be all over by the end of the day, I swear it.” Gale tells us.

 

Before Hawthorne leaves the house, I need to ask him one more question.

 

“What do you want, Hawthorne, in return for protecting my wife and unborn child? What is your price? I can’t believe you wanting to do this out of the kindness of your heart.” The blankness of my question catches him off guard.

 

“Believe what you will Mellark, but I care about Katniss and I want nothing more than to know I have finally put a stop to your mother.” Gale says eyes fixed to mine.

 

“That said, I’m sure once this is over, you will act in the interests of my company by setting up a few deals to put us back in the black, you know, to settle the debt.” He offers me his hand and I shake it. I'll owe him after this, but I can't bring myself to care.

 

After they leave, I turn to Katniss and lead her to the lounge chair by the fireplace and pull her into my lap. We sit there for a while, holding onto each other. In our silence, my mind drifts to how all this started. The agreement. It all started with that agreement. It takes me a few minutes longer to decide what my next course of action will be.

 

I shift Katniss onto the chair as I stand, moving to light the fireplace. Then I wander through the house, gathering some soft cushions.

 

“Peeta, what are you doing? Why are you lighting the fireplace? It’s really not that cold tonight.” Katniss’ face takes on a puzzled look.

 

“Will you sit by me Katniss?” I ask, patting the cushions I've just scattered on the floor.

 

I help her sit, making sure she is comfortable and I notice Katniss begins to nervously twist the end of her braid around her fingers and that all-too familiar scowl appears on her face. I’m holding the folder that I asked Finnick to bring me a few weeks back and as I lay the folder between us she looks to me for explanation.

 

“We’re going to have a special ceremony, just you and me. It was something my grandma told me about when I was a kid.”

 

Fond memories flash of me as a child, sitting by the fireplace at my grandparent’s house, listening to her stories. Her toasting story soon became my favourite, always bringing a smile to my face. Inspiring the fanciful thoughts of a young boy who hoped and wished with all his being, that one day, he and his true love would follow this tradition and have their own toasting. _Dreams and fantasies, how far away they seemed from the man I became? I'm glad to reclaim them now._

 

“When my grandma was a little girl, she told me how different wedding ceremonies were back then. The groom would light a small fire and have a loaf of bread and two special skewers that were handed down from generation to generation. His bride would sit beside him and when the fire was hot enough, the groom would break the bread and place a piece on each skewer, handing one of them to his bride.

 

Together, they would toast their piece of bread and once cooled, feed it to each other. Vows of their own choosing would be exchanged and, well…they would be husband and wife. Their families would celebrate by singing and dancing, then the happy couple would be left alone to begin their lives together, as one.” I looked shyly to Katniss, “I always imagined that one day, I would continue with that tradition.”

 

I look at Katniss’ face glowing from the flames of the fireplace. She smiles for a moment then her face takes on a new expression.

 

“As much as I want to have a real toasting with you Katniss, it would be wrong to ask this of you with everything that's going on. So, we’re going to have a toasting of a different kind. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” I begin as I produce the file.

 

“Do you recognise these papers? They are the original and all copies made of our marriage agreement. I asked Finnick to bring them the last time he was here. See…they have both our signatures on them.” I make a point to show her the folder and its contents.

 

“I’m going to burn them and release you from your obligation to me and to this marriage.” Katniss looks at the papers in my hand then looks to me in anger.

 

“What are you saying Peeta? Don’t you want to be my husband anymore? Why would you want to do that? You still need me to get your inheritance. After what Gale, Finnick and Daniel Boggs told us. I don’t understand any of this.” Hurt and confusion darken her lovely face.

 

“I want nothing more than to be your husband, but I want it to be real. Not something that was devised on paper for my own financial gain. Don’t ever doubt that I need you, I need you more than you realise but this is no longer about my inheritance and it hasn’t been for a long while now. My mother is trying to hurt you for this money but she won’t hurt you if I hand over what she wants. And she can have it. If I know you're safe, it would be worth it, even if you want to be with someone else. You never have to see me again, Katniss. I won’t hold you back. I can't risk you and the baby, I couldn’t bear it if you were hurt or worse.” I choke.

 

“I made a promise to your mother that you would never want for anything, that I would care for you and love you until my dying day. So, before you decide to go ahead with Boggs’ plans tomorrow, I need you to understand that it doesn’t have to be this way. I will give up everything to keep you safe, to protect you.” I look to her eyes so she can see the sincerity of my words.

 

Katniss turns to the fire and stays silent as I start to throw the pages of our agreement into the fire. One by one, the flames consume them. All except the last page. I save that for her.

 

“It’s your turn Katniss, throw it to the fire and that will be that. You will be free of this marriage agreement.”

 

Katniss doesn’t move, her arms tight across her chest. She refuses to take the paper so I reach for her hand placing the last page in it. She shakes her head and begins to utter the word ‘no’.

 

But I gently urge her, “Read it Katniss.”

 

And there it is, just two inches above our signatures, the clause excusing my extramarital affairs.

 

I see her eyes move over the paragraph, her face becoming tense but I catch her eyes, asking for permission. When she gives a brief nod, I guide her hand and together we place that last page of the agreement into the flames.

 

We sit there for what seems like ages, in complete silence watching the last flickers. I finally let out a sigh as I rise from the pillow and turn to see Katniss staring into the fireplace.

 

“I love you so much Katniss. I don’t expect you to say it back, but now, it truly is just you and me. Tonight, I want to make love to you. Will you come to bed with me Katniss?” Holding out my hands, my eyes catching hers.

 

A tear rolls down Katniss’ cheek as she whispers “yes.” I gently lift her in my arms, kissing her sweet lips as I carry her to our bedroom, trying hard not to let fear intrude on our night. But the thought is already in my mind.

 

Tomorrow. It will all end tomorrow.


	9. Operation Mockingjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look over at my wife and sigh, as much as I would love to wake her, to convince her with my body to stay with me, I know she needs her rest to face the day ahead. I move to my feet as quietly as I am able and make my way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little late and I want to apologise to all my dear readers. To say this chapter was a 'challenge' would be an understatement! 
> 
> I want to thank my lovely beta shannon17 for her continuous support and guidance. This was a tough one to write but Shannon was there, helping me throughout with suggestions and thoughts. *sending virtual hugs* 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderfully talented Everlarkingjoshifer for this banner!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 

I am careful not to wake a sleeping Katniss as I gently kiss the curve of her bare shoulder and remove my arms from around her waist. Every cell in my body rejects leaving this bed. I haven’t been able to find sleep knowing what this new day will bring. Instead, I've spent these last few hours recounting the passionate love making that carried us well into the night. Katniss's soft skin, my grip on her thigh, the deep rhythm of our bodies, sultry sweet moans and the heady smell of our sex.

 

I feel my body begin to stir, my exhaustion waning. All I want is to stay in this room and take her again and again. Knowing she is safe within these walls, I never want to let her leave. 

 

I look over at my wife and sigh, as much as I would love to wake her, to convince her with my body to stay with me, I know she needs her rest to face the day ahead. I move to my feet as quietly as I am able and make my way down the hall.

 

As I reach the desk in my home office, I open the laptop and begin to send various emails to Finnick asking him to follow-up on some hunches I have. It’s a good distraction and it will help me gather some background information before I decide what ‘reward’ Hawthorne will receive for his change of heart. _I made a deal to help him, I just didn’t specify how._

 

I also send emails to a business acquaintance in the mining industry and the company assigned to handle Hawthorne Mines receivership case. The Hawthorne’s banked against their small but profitable mining company and in doing so, gave little regard to the livelihood of all their employees and families. Hawthorne is looking for a ‘business hand-out’, I’m not sure he will accept what I have in mind. But when it comes down to it, I'm not sure he'll have much choice.

 

Katniss wakes not long after I do, startled by the empty space next to her. She finds me busily tapping away at the keyboard as I raise my head, sensing her presence.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there, I was worried Peeta.” Katniss whispers as she curls into my lap. I wrap my arms around her snugly and rest my cheek against her hair.

 

“I’m sorry my love. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d get a few things done before….” I stop myself from continuing. I want these next few hours to be just me and Katniss. I want to shut out the world and all its problems, just a little while.

 

We eat breakfast in relative silence. Our hands entwined, never letting go of each other in between bites of toast and sips of tea. _At least she’s kept her food down._ I know Katniss is nervous, but she’s doing her best not to show it.

 

It’s not long before Boggs and a female agent arrive at the house. Boggs wastes no time and starts to give us a run-down on ‘Operation Mockingjay’. 

 

“When you and Hawthorne arrive at the picnic site, you need to keep your eyes on him or within a ten-foot radius, so you don't give away our positions. Don't look like you are expecting someone. Although we have agents around the area, I cannot be sure who Peeta’s mother has hired to do her dirty work. We know that your mother-in-law has hired a rogue hit man, he has orders to take you from the scene so the Hawthorne's will not be implicated in your kidnapping. We have no reason to expect any sort of violence, but you will be surrounded by my people and they will be able to step in at a moment's notice.” Boggs tells us and I have no reason to question his professionalism. I've seen the plans, he has every scenario accounted for.

 

I noticed Boggs brought a black attaché case with him when he entered the house. He opens it and removes a small box.

 

“A special member of my team developed this and the technology is so advanced it leaves all other devices obsolete.” Boggs exclaims as he eagerly shows us the tiny-looking pin head.

 

“It’s called a Beetee Bug, a listening device. It is also designed to act as a tracker so my team and I will know exactly where you are at all times. My assistant Cressida will help you securely attach it to an inconspicuous piece of clothing. You won’t even know you have it on.” Boggs reassures Katniss before nodding to his assistant.

 

I watch him pass the small box which holds the device over to the woman called Cressida as she leads Katniss away. I’m still very much against all of this and a sick feeling of dread hangs over me.

 

Katniss and Cressida return and when Boggs announces that it is time, my heart sinks to a new low.

 

“We have an undercover agent acting as your driver ready to take you to the agreed rendezvous point where you will meet Gale before heading off to the picnic site in the woods. The driver has confirmed E.T.A in 5 minutes so we need to get things rolling.” Boggs affirms.

 

Katniss turns to me and I open my arms to hold her. As she buries herself in my embrace, I take in her sweet scent.

 

“I trust Boggs and his team. This will be over today and we’ll never have to look over our shoulders again. She won’t be able to hurt us anymore.” Katniss says, trying to sound convincing for my sake.

 

I see a silvery glint in her eyes and try to hold back my emotions. As I lift her chin to place a kiss on her lips, I notice that she is wearing the pearl necklace I gave her. She takes the pearl in her hand and brings it to her lips.

 

“Do you remember when you gave this to me, Peeta? I was angry that you spent so much money on me but you told me that you wanted something to remind me of you. I’m not afraid because I’ll have this with me the whole time.”

 

I nod, and the memory of that evening brings a warm feeling inside my chest. But the realisation of what today will entail soon brings me back from my thoughts. I unconsciously pull her closer but catch myself. I need to let her do this. I need to trust Boggs. I need to believe this is the right decision. _There’s no other way._

 

“We’ll see you soon.” She smiles as she takes my hand, placing it to her stomach and then I watch her leave. _It’s time._

 

Boggs knows trying to convince me to stay behind while Katniss is going through the motions of being used as live bait is futile. I refuse to sit by idly waiting for news and insist he takes me with him, wherever that may be.

 

“You can argue all you want Boggs, there’s no way in hell I’m staying here. I am going to be there for Katniss when this is all over. So, don’t even try to stop me. We’re only wasting valuable time.” I argued.

 

Boggs relents and together we head to the location where we can track Katniss’ every move.

 

Like clockwork, Gale and Katniss arrive and begin to lay out a blanket and a small food hamper for their picnic. I watch and listen on the screens inside the specially marked van as Gale and Katniss talk casually about nothing.

 

Strategically parked away from view, I look to the monitors and listen to Boggs talk to each member of his team, confirming their positions. I begin to feel a little confident that this plan will work. _It must._

 

Boggs’ final radio conversation sends a cold shiver through my veins.

 

“Please confirm my objective sir.” The calm voice coming through my headphones ask.

 

“Your objective is to eliminate any attempt to harm the Mockingjay. You are green to go.” I realise Boggs is talking with a special agent positioned in the ready and it doesn’t take a scientist to understand the ‘green to go’ meaning. I pray it doesn’t come to that.

 

“We have to take all precautions necessary Peeta. We can’t leave anything to chance.” Boggs affirms when he notices my look of concern.

 

I nod and as we wait, I notice how secluded this area is. Quiet and serene with no other picnickers in sight. I’ll bet money that my mother chose this location.

 

It’s not long before we hear from one of the agents that a car is approaching from the west side.

 

The car stops and I watch a rather tall, stocky man exit his vehicle and walk towards Katniss sitting unawares on the blanket. Hawthorne looks to where the man is fast approaching and rises from the blanket to face him.

 

“Mind if I join you?” The man’s sly voice comes through the headset.

 

“This is a private party, please leave.” Hawthorne says as he stands between the man and Katniss.

 

“Hawthorne, is it? You know what the deal is here. I have very clear instructions, move aside. I have a job to do.”

 

And in an instant, Hawthorne steps forward to stop the man's advance and is struck hard on the side of the head, causing him to drop like a stone.

 

Helpless, I watch Hawthorne plummet to the ground but my focus goes back to Katniss and the man prowling towards her. I can hear his voice, an evil growl as he grabs her.

 

“She said I could have a little fun with you my pretty whore. Now, this is going to hurt you more than me.” Katniss struggles wildly as he restrains her.

 

“This man is here to do a job, he’s here to kill my wife and unborn child, we need to go in now!” I say, still looking desperately at the screen. The vile things that man is suggesting sends my pulse racing. Before I have a chance to leap out of the van, Boggs grabs my arm and places his finger to his lips.

 

“Shshsh! You need to be quiet. He can't hurt her here and we need something tying this to your mother.”

_I understand. We need to get all this down on tape._

 

Katniss starts to speak.

 

“I don’t understand! Why are you doing this? What did you mean Gale is in on this? I don’t have any money so why would you want to hurt me?” She questions, digging her feet in as he tries to drag her from the clearing.

 

“Yeah, you don’t have any money, but your husband sure as hell does. That crazy Mellark woman said you are in the way of her getting to it. Once I’ve taken care of business, I will be getting a nice share of that cash but there’s no reason why I can’t enjoy some of what your friend here has been getting.” He points to Hawthorne, still out cold on the ground from the punch.

 

Katniss leans away but continues to talk. As the man brings out a roll of duct tape from his jacket.

 

“You say you have a job do to and my mother-in-law is going to pay you handsomely for killing me. But how do you know she will pay? She’s not to be trusted, I could get you double.”

 

He quickly grabs Katniss by the arm as she begins to struggle to free herself from his grasp. It’s no use, he’s already wrapping the duct tape over her mouth.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do…stall for time. It won’t work, now hold still, I’ve picked a real nice place for us to be alone and I promise when we’re done having fun, I’ll make sure to kill you fast. You won’t feel a thing. And you don’t need to worry about your mother-in-law not paying. That bitch and old man Hawthorne know better than to cross me.” He replies with certainty.

 

That’s it! Surely, that’s enough audible evidence to implicate my mother and Henry Hawthorne and as I look to Boggs he’s already giving the command to execute Operation Mockingjay.

 

As I stare at the screens, I am dumbstruck by the number of armed agents converging on the man. Where did they come from? Before he has time to blink, he is surrounded and ten men are pointing rifles to his head. He doesn’t even try to fight. He raises his hands above his head and is quickly cuffed and hauled into an armoured truck.

 

I run out of the van and don’t even hear Boggs calling to me. I need to get to Katniss and when I finally reach her, an agent has already removed the tape from her mouth and unbound her wrists.

 

“It’s all over Katniss, it’s all over with.” I say, pulling her to me as my body shakes with tension.

 

“It’s not Peeta, we still need to deal with your mother. I want to be there when the Police come for her and Henry. They need to be locked away.” The determined look on Katniss’ face makes me realise just how brave and strong she is.

 

As we start to walk away, I look to the paramedic tending to a still-groggy but otherwise awake Hawthorne stand and although my feelings of disdain towards him stay the same, I am glad he wasn’t seriously hurt.

 

Boggs walks towards us and I can see the relief on his face that this part of the mission went off without a hitch.

 

“We have enough evidence to arrest your mother and Henry Hawthorne. The man your mother hired is Brutus Sinclair, a well-known hit man. The Police have taken him away for questioning and are confident to get a written confession from him. I see no reason why he won’t cooperate. Thanks to Katniss, they have everything on tape and he will have to negotiate to keep off death row.”

 

“This mission is not done yet Boggs. I want to see her face when she realises her plan to kill me and her grandchild failed. I need to see her handcuffed and taken away by the Police. Only then, will I be satisfied that my family is safe. Do you understand, Boggs?” Katniss pleads with Boggs, who nods in complete understanding. 

 

Katniss looks to me, as if asking for my approval. I don’t need to give it. I feel the same. I want this nightmare to be over.

 

Brutus Sinclair confesses and told Police where my mother and Henry Hawthorne were hiding out waiting for him. There’s a small cabin about 10 kilometres from here and that’s where he was going to meet them and receive his payment.

 

Boggs and his agents have already taken the next step and have a plan already mapped out. When we get to the cabin, I notice my mother’s car. Boggs insists on both Katniss and I wear bullet proof vests and I have no problem agreeing to his request.

 

The agents and Police combined, have quietly surrounded the cabin. Boggs walks to the front door and knocks. To my surprise, my mother opens the door, no doubt expecting to see her hit man Brutus.

 

“Who are you?” My mother asks.

 

“Can we come in Mrs Mellark. I’m afraid we have some bad news.” Boggs tells my now bewildered mother.

 

“Bad news? What do you mean? I’m meeting someone here so if you can just tell me what your business is…”

 

We hear glass breaking, coming from the back of the house and my mother turns to see where the noise is coming from. It’s all Boggs needs to enter the house and apprehend my mother. Police officers come racing in the cabin and one of the officers begins to read my mother her rights.

 

Katniss and I enter the house and see my mother sitting on the lounge chair. Arguing with the Police officer that stands near her.

 

“You have no proof. These allegations will never stand in court.” Mother begins to shout.

 

When she turns her head to see us both, her mouth drops. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting to see Katniss, not alive anyway.

 

“No! How could you still be alive? He told me that he would take care of….” Mother stops speaking.

 

“Brutus Sinclair? Is that who you meant? Take care of me? Kill me and my baby so you can get a hold of Peeta’s money?” Katniss shouts demanding an answer.

 

My mother begins to chuckle then laughs out loud and this infuriates me but it doesn’t stop her from speaking.

 

“I have been spent my life fighting, only to be told I couldn’t have what I wanted. Henry’s wife wouldn’t give him a divorce, so, when I met your father and I realised just how much he was worth, getting pregnant was easy. Of course, I knew he would do the gentlemanly thing and marry me, the fool. Henry soon came back to me like a loyal puppy and went along with anything I said. I made sure I would get it all. Money, power. It was mine to take.”

 

“Teaching you how to use women was hard at first, you were such a soft, worthless child, but it began to work, until that bitch came along.” She spouts as she directs her cold gaze to Katniss.

 

“I know your type. You’re so weak. You have no strength. You’re going to stand behind your husband like a good little wife. Pathetic!”

 

“You must have me mistaken for someone else Mrs Mellark. I don’t intend to be like other wives.” Katniss is quick to respond to my mother’s comment.

 

“I am Katniss Mellark and I have no intention of standing behind Peeta. I intend to stand beside him, supporting him in any way I can and if that means protecting him from the likes of you, then that is what I will do.” Katniss contended. 

 

I watch my mother’s shoulders drop as a manacle smile lights her face.

 

Henry Hawthorne is standing at the front door and it’s only then I realise he has a gun in his hand. _How did he manage to get past the Police and agents?_

 

“Do it Henry!! What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger and shoot the bitch, shoot them all!” Mother shrieks. _She has truly gone mad!_

 

Henry Hawthorne shakes his head and begins to lower the gun pointed at Katniss and in that split second, my mother pushes herself from the armchair and grabs the gun.

 

Everything happens so quickly; my first instinct is to cover Katniss with my body to shield her and as I do, a couple of loud bangs sound off.

 

Somewhere in the background is a lot of commotion and as I turn my head knowing I have Katniss safely in my arms, I look around and see Boggs with a gun in his hand. My eyes scan down and I see my mother on the floor, blood pooling and body motionless. She’s dead. Henry Hawthorne just stands in shock. He doesn’t move, doesn’t speak as two Police officers haul him away to a waiting Police car.

 

“It’s okay Katniss, it’s all over. She can’t hurt us anymore.” I promise, trying to calm a now hysterical Katniss.

 

I don’t understand what’s going on. I’m so cold suddenly. Katniss’ mouth is moving but I can’t hear what she’s saying. People are scrambling. Boggs is shouting out orders that I can’t make out. All I see is Katniss, crying and when I reach for her hand, I notice it is covered with blood.

 

_Oh, please God no, please not Katniss, not my baby!_

“Katniss are you okay? Is the baby okay?” I plead but Katniss keeps shouting. My eyes desperately scanning her body, looking for any sign of an injury but when I see none, it quickly becomes clear that it’s not Katniss’ blood.

 

“It’s okay my love. It will be okay.” I whisper to her but she is still crying. I fell my legs weaken and I drop to my knees, my hand reaches for her face as she lays me down on the floor, her soft lips quivering as she tries to speak to me. I just want to see her.

 

“I love you so much Katniss...I…love...you.” _I love y…….._

 

 


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm floating in a vast of nothingness when I am awakened by the sounds of children laughing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter before the epilogue. 
> 
> I can't believe that we're almost at the end of my story. I have to thank my wonderful beta shannon17. I am forever grateful for her suggestions and feedback, not to mention her sense of humour. Getting this chapter post ready has been quite the fun ride. :)
> 
> I also need to thank Everlarkingjoshifer for the beautiful banner she made for me. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest update.
> 
> Please, leave me your comments. I love reading them.

 

I'm floating in a vast of nothingness when I am awakened by the sounds of children laughing in the distance.

 

I open my eyes to see a small boy with a halo of blonde curls and intense grey eyes.

 

He grins, showing off his missing front teeth as he holds out a dandelion.

 

“It's for you.” His voice whistles.

 

“Who are you?” I question, astounded. This small person is heartbreakingly familiar, it makes my chest ache with longing.

 

“I'm Jamie, and you're my dad.” He says cheerfully.

 

Just then, the wind caries a chorus of little voices over to me.

 

“Hurry up dad.” 

 

“Yeah, daddy. Hurry up. I bet you can’t catch us.”

 

“Catch us daddy…catch us.”

 

The children continue laughing excitedly. But instead of drawing closer, they drift farther and farther away.

 

“Don’t run so fast…you need to stop running.” My desperation palatable. I don't want to scare them but I am fearful that if they leave my line of sight, they'll dissipate like mist.

 

“Come on daddy, we’re waiting for you. Hurry daddy.” A child calls. Her sweet voice trilling like birdsong. I can't see her face but I take note of the twin dark braids flying behind her as she runs, catching up to a little boy of identical size with unruly dark hair.

 

I watch as Jamie moves toward a tiny girl with golden hair no older than two, herding her over to the other two children who embrace her lovingly. I feel the panic leap in my throat as the distance between us grows.

 

“Don’t run so fast! Jamie…I’m trying to get to you son, I’m trying to get to you all. Please, wait!”

 

My body feels heavy and I can follow them no further.

 

My little Jamie is the only one that stops his play and returns to me. He looks on with large eyes, filled with the hopes and dreams of my universe.

 

“Mama is so sad without you. You need to wake up now dad, we’re all waiting for you. Come on dad, it’s time to wake up.” He prods.

 

“Yeah, wake up daddy…wake up!!” Children chime in unison.

 

I feel myself drifting but I grasp at these last moments, begging them to stay.

 

“I’m trying. Please...wait. Jamie, wait!!!”

　

“The doctors have him heavily sedated, Katniss. He won’t be waking up anytime soon and you need to rest. Go home with Finnick and Annie, I’ll stay with Peeta until he wakes.” Haymitch pleads laying his hands on her shoulders.

 

“NO! I’m staying right here. I need to be here when he wakes up.” She shrugs from his grasp, “I haven’t told him yet. You can’t make me go.” Katniss argued, tears of anguish tracking down her face.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll just stay here and keep you company then.” Raising his hands in defeat, Haymitch seats himself in a chair by the wall.

 

Haymitch knew that trying to get Katniss to leave without Peeta would be an impossible task. He turns to Finnick and Annie and tells them they should go home, he'll stay with Katniss through the night.

 

As he sits in the hospital room, Haymitch takes the rosary beads out from his pants pocket and silently begins to pray to all the saints of healing. It’s going to be a long night.

 

Katniss hasn’t moved from Peeta’s bedside since they brought him out from surgery. The surgeon successfully removed the bullet from Peeta’s leg and repaired the damage but the amount of blood lost caused his blood pressure to lower to a dangerous level. Even though Peeta received transfusions, the next twenty-four hours would be crucial.

 

She stays as close to him as she can, taking every opportunity to kiss him sweetly on his cheeks. Her hand gently stroking his hair and face as Katniss begins to whisper, “I love you Peeta. I love you so much. Please wake up. It’s just you and me. Please, I need to tell you. You promised to stay with me...you promised! I love you Peeta…….” She spills words of love and pleads for him to stay with her until she falls asleep.

 

My eyes flutter open and although I’m a little confused and disorientated at first, I know where I am. I was shot and now I'm in a hospital room. As my senses return, I feel the familiar warmth of Katniss’ hand holding onto me tightly. She’s asleep, I think, but talking to me still, asking me to stay with her.

I feel some pain in my leg but try to focus on reaching for Katniss, my arms feel like lead and even the slightest movement feels impossible. Her head is cuddled by my shoulder, leaving the hospital gown damp with tears and she's still gripping tightly to my hand. I turn to the side and gently kiss the top of her head.

 

“Shshsh…Don’t cry, my love. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here with you…always.” I say, even though my voice sounds croaky. _I’m so thirsty._

 

Katniss slowly lifts her head and catches my eyes. The shock of seeing me awake must shake her from her stupor as excitement and relief lift her voice. “Oh, Peeta! I love you so much. I thought I was going to lose you too. Don’t leave me, Peeta, please…I love you.”

 

Katniss cries into my shoulder repeating that she loves me. I knew she did, but to hear those three words sounding from her sweet lips is enough to make me want to shout from the highest mountain…if I wasn’t exhausted.

****

I see Haymitch from the corner of my eye, quietly praying. He looks tired and worn. I think he’s probably been sitting there for as long as I have been lying here. No doubt he tried to convince Katniss to go home but I know she would have refused.

 

“Well, about time you woke up boy! I was starting to run out of saints to pray to.” Haymitch announces jokingly.

 

“Put away your beads priest. I’m not going anywhere.” I say hoarsely, returning the banter.

 

A doctor, with a nurse at his side, walks briskly into the room. The monitors that are strapped to my chest beep loudly as I pull myself away from the depths of darkness into the light that is life.

 

“Hello Mr. Mellark. It’s so good to see you awake. I’m Dr. Cooper and I removed the bullet lodged in your leg yesterday. You lost a lot of blood and your blood pressure was dangerously low. Surgery was touch and go but you made it through the worst part. Now, you will need to stay in hospital for at least a few more days until I’m satisfied that you have regained your strength. That and with physiotherapy, I see no reason why you won’t make a full recovery. You were very lucky.”

 

After my vitals are checked again, the doctor and nurse leave my room and I’m finally alone with Katniss who refused to leave my side, even for a moment. I am worried what all this stress must be doing to her and the baby but trying to convince my wife to leave with Haymitch and return in the morning was useless. Though, deep down, I’m glad she stayed.

 

“Has Jamie been behaving himself?” I ask as I place my hand on Katniss’ stomach remembering the sweet dream I had of our children playing. _Jamie. Our first born will be a boy._

 

“Jamie? Who’s Jamie, Peeta?” Katniss’ silvery orbs look to mine for explanation.

 

“Our little Spot, Katniss. This baby is going to be a boy. He’s waiting to be born, they all are.”

 

“All? What are you talking about, Peeta?” Katniss looks to me in astonishment as I tell her my dream. A smile eventually forming on her lips.

 

“I saw them Katniss, I saw all our children. Jamie…this little one here…was talking to me…telling me to wake up. Then they were all calling for me to wake up. All four of them. Our children were so happy Katniss. Then I heard you... crying…telling me that you loved me. It was the most beautiful sound.”

 

“Wow. Four children. I think, maybe for now, we should concentrate on getting this one born first.” A warm smile radiates from Katniss’ beautiful face and I imagine she’s picturing our brood of children playing happily in the meadow.

 

I hear the Doctor begin to chuckle as I drift. “I wouldn’t worry, Mrs. Mellark. That amount of pain medication would make anyone loopy, I doubt he will even remember this conversation later. I'm off shift soon and wanted to peek in before I left, you both seem settled so I'll leave you to it.” Dr. Cooper says before excusing himself for the night.

 

I feel Katniss lean into me, my eyes have already closed but I still hear her whisper “It's a beautiful dream, Peeta. I would love to make it come true.”

　

After a long two weeks in hospital recuperating from the gunshot wound and undergoing countless physiotherapy sessions, I am finally given the all-clear to go home and promptly discharged. Getting back to normality has been a driving force during my convalescing. Convincing Katniss that I was well enough to return to work was something I was ill-prepared for. She protects me with the ferocity of a lioness, even from myself.

 

“Katniss, I’m getting stronger every day and I don’t want to put this off any longer than I already have. I have asked Effie to set up a meeting with Hawthorne for this afternoon in my office. I’m sure he’s been eagerly waiting for my decision.”

 

Katniss agrees and tells me that she will wait for me at home. Although she is thankful for Hawthorne’s help, she doesn’t want to be reminded of that horrible day.

 

I make my way to the office with Finnick at my side, as per Katniss' request. It feels like I've been gone for an age. Looking around, I think of the many changes this office has seen. 

 

My ruminations are cut short when Effie announces that Hawthorne has arrived. I walk over to her and give her a quick hug. “Thank You, Effie. You can send him in.” I smile as she waves away the tears in her eyes and pats my cheek before fetching him.

 

When he swaggers into the office, I can't help but grit my teeth and remind myself that this man was the key to saving my wife. I sit up a little straighter and begin.

 

“There's no need for pleasantries. You know Finnick already, so let me introduce you to a business associate of mine. Gale Hawthorne, this is Thomas Grayson and he is an expert in the mining industry. He has taken the liberty to extensively research the existing profitability of your mine at my request.

 

Hawthorne looks to Thomas cautiously as they shake hands.

 

“Let me get straight to the point Mr. Hawthorne. From my research, it appears your mine is no longer producing enough coal to satisfy demand. Transporting costs have also increased dramatically. It has further been discovered that the mine is quite unstable and would need extensive and costly repairs before it is considered safe for your miners to resume work. Any personal funds you may have remain ‘frozen’ until your creditors have been paid.”

 

“This is what I propose and it is quite simple Mr Hawthorne. The land in which your mine is situated is worth more as a tax credit than whatever could be produced in raw materials. You know that I cannot stop liquidation proceedings. But if you can agree to sell off the land, it will allow all creditors to be paid. As stated in this contract, I will receive all mining equipment and the reclamation contract for the mine and surrounding land.” Thomas says as I push the contract across the desk.

 

"From the estimations I have received, there will also be enough for the thirty employees still waiting for their severance pay. Re-training programmes can also be set up for those workers. This will give them opportunities to seek employment elsewhere. I see no reason why these men and women should be penalised for the ill-advised business decisions you and your father made in the past.”

 

From the look on Hawthorne’s face, it appears that Thomas has hit a sore point and I smirk internally.

 

“I'm willing to buy the land from you and return it to pristine parklands so future generations can enjoy it. I plan to name the nature preserve after my wife's late family, so they will always be remembered.” _Though I've not yet told Katniss of my plan, I know she will approve wholeheartedly._                    

 

“You will receive 20% of the total selling price. I think that is more than fair, considering. The offer will stand for twenty-four hours after which time I will withdraw all interest and leave you to face liquidation costs.” I state before leaning back in my comfortable chair.

 

Hawthorne looks up from the stack of papers, anger clearly etched on his face.

 

“You agreed to help bring some deals my way. We shook on it, Mellark.” He grinds out.

 

“Yes, we did. And I have honoured that agreement. I have brought to the table the best deal possible in my opinion. Your creditors will be paid. Your workers will receive their outstanding salaries and you will receive a small sum from the sale of your mine. It will be more than enough to start fresh…somewhere else.” I asserted.

 

“This is not what I had in mind Mellark and you know it. You’ve welched on me. You were supposed to bring some new deals my way, not make profit out of my mine.” Hawthorne begins to complain in a raised voice.

 

“I’ve done nothing of the sort. You brought this on yourself Hawthorne. Both myself and Thomas are business men and we do not take these offers lightly. It is a fair and reasonable offer. I’m sure you would want your lawyer to look over the details of the proposal. Take it or leave it, the choice is yours.” I conclude.

 

Hawthorne takes a minute to flip through the contract. He’s doing the math in his head and he knows this is the only way out for him, and that it is indeed a fair offer. He nods, signs the relevant paperwork and leaves my office. Since his father was sentenced as an accessory to attempted kidnapping and murder charges, effectively dragging what was left of their good name through the mud, I have no doubt that Gale will be out of the country by weeks end. Which would suit me just fine. 

 

I return home in high spirits but it doesn’t last long. Katniss informs me that my father has been calling...again. He wants to speak with me but I keep coming up with excuses. My relationship with him has always been somewhat strained. My father and brothers visited me several times whilst I was in hospital but the topic of my mother was never discussed. He couldn’t even look at me. Whatever guilt my father is keeping locked inside is his own form of torture. _I’m not ready to forgive him._

 

I did learn through my brothers that very few people attended mother’s funeral. I guess in the end, through her obsession to gain my inheritance, friendships were never on her agenda.

 

Several weeks have gone by and I finally relent agreeing to meet my dad at home. He’s already there when I arrive from work as I enter the loungeroom.

 

“Hello son, I’m so glad you've allowed me to visit. I’ve been wanting to speak with you and Katniss. I know you must have questions and I am going to do my best to answer them.” My father’s voice sounds sincere.

 

As I look to Katniss, I see from her face, without a word being said that I should allow him to speak. I nod for him to continue.

　

“I was in love with another woman but she left me for someone else. When I met your mother, I was on the rebound and she knew this. I warned her I didn’t want anything serious but she, obviously, had other plans. She knew I was wealthy and in line to inherit a company. When I discovered that she was pregnant with you, I couldn’t turn my back on her and I wouldn’t turn my back on you. So, I did the honourable thing and married her.”

 

He shook his head sadly.

 

“You were only about four or five years old when I first started noticing cuts and bruises on your arms and legs. Your mother kept insisting that you were just a clumsy child and I bought it, at least for a while. I just didn’t want to believe that a mother would do that to her own child, let alone a child of mine. When your grandfather came to me and pointed out the obvious, I knew I had to act, so I asked your grandad to declare you as the heir to the Mellark Corporation. It was all I could do to protect you from her. I could not fathom the depth of her greed.” 

 

I am left stunned. Even with all this knowledge, I am finding it difficult to form words of any kind. If I am to be any sort of role model for my children, I need to move forward. I listen to him as he starts to unwrap the silk bundle that I curiously noticed on the coffee table. As he unravels the material, my eyes are fixed on the two ornate metal objects that are revealed.

 

“Your grandmother used to tell you the same stories she told me when I was a child. My favourite was the wedding traditions of her family. These have been handed down from generation to generation and now, I am giving them to you.” My father hands them to me and I see his hands shaking nervously.

 

“I never toasted with your mother, she was not the love of my life. But, Peeta, I know you've found your soulmate so I give them to you. I just hope you forgive me and allow me to be present when you and Katniss toast.” He said hopefully.

 

I know, somehow, I must find it in myself to forgive this man. I want my family to be whole and happy, untainted by past deeds, so there's only one thing left to do....

 

My father and I embrace for the first time in years and I know that this is a good start towards healing.

 

Still holding the shining silver skewers reverently in my hands, I look at them in awe. As a boy, my mind was filled with stories but the realisation that they are no longer fantasies or old-wives’ tales of a tradition long lost through the ages of time, brings peace to my heart. I will carry on this tradition and have a toasting ceremony with my love…my Katniss.

 

Turning to her, tears of jubilation clouding my eyes, I ask her the one thing I have wanted since the moment my heart first ached for hers.

 

“Katniss, you are my love and my life. Will you toast with me?”

 

She looks to me and I see the answer in her eyes before the words leave her lips.

 

She leaps into my arms and I chuckle. She was never one for words, but the "yes" whispered in my ear meant more than any scripted words ever could.

 

As we hold each other, I look to my father and see him wiping tears from his face and eyes. He is happy for us both I know, and in that moment, I am sad for him. I wish his life would've been happier. But now there's hope that, maybe someday, it will be. He gives me one last smile before letting himself out.

 

Euphoria still courses through me as I lay awake in bed with Katniss’ naked body sprawled across my chest. Although sated and sleepy from love-making, we begin to make plans for our toasting.

 

A week later, the smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the house as Katniss and I enter the loungeroom. I look around and see our friends and family already gathered and I’m happy to see that Daniel Boggs also accepted our invitation to be present at our ceremony. I help Katniss sit on the scattered cushions next to the fireplace, her now obvious baby bump is framed lovingly by her cream lace dress. As I light the fire to begin the toasting ceremony, I look at her glowing form and my heart feels like it will burst from its rapid beats. 

 

My father hands me the bread board that has the skewers placed on each side of the still warm bread. I take the board from his hands and lay it down between Katniss and myself. The vows are not scripted or rehearsed, they come from within our hearts. So, as I break the bread and place a piece on each slender cylindrical form. I begin……

 

“Katniss, I never realised just how cold and meaningless my life was before I met you. I was taught to believe that love is weakness. How wrong that lesson was. My life was full of hate and bitterness but when fate and circumstance brought us together my soul was reborn. When we are together, my life is complete. When we are apart, I yearn for you. You are my sunrise, my sunset and give meaning to every breath I take. I will love you in this world and the worlds yet to come. Katniss Lilian Everdeen Mellark, will you toast with me and be forever joined in body and soul?”

 

Katniss smiles and nods answering ‘yes’ as she takes the skewer from my hands.  

 

“Peeta, you came to me when my heart was empty and plagued with grief. I saw the goodness in your heart but was afraid to show you my love. You've made me braver than I ever thought I could be and you have given me life. Peeta James Mellark, I love you...always... and I will toast with you, joining our bodies and souls forever.” Her voice is strong and sure.

 

We lean together and toast our pieces of bread. When the flames have turned the bread crisp and golden, we pull back and smile at each other, waiting a moment for them to cool, we take a bite from each other’s. I cannot wait another second, I kiss her and I can taste the golden crumbs on her lips as Katniss chuckles against my mouth. Our witnesses clap and whistle as they rush to congratulate us.

 

Music and joyful celebration ring loud in the background as Katniss and I make our way around the room. I watch my wife laugh and mingle with our guests and I can't help but kiss her again, a chaste one at first but the passion soon courses through my veins and I can't help kissing her deeply.

 

“Hey, get yourselves a room you two.”  Haymitch grumbles and laughter follows his comment.

 

Our friends heed his hint and after many more heartfelt congratulations, they depart, leaving Katniss and I holding each other contentedly. We begin to sway side to side, soft music still lilting in the air.

 

“You know, Sae left us enough food to last the week.” I nuzzle her neck, “There is no reason at all to venture out, so I guess you're stuck with me, Katniss Mellark.”

 

“Hmm...I can think of worse things, Mr. Mellark.” She sighs.

 

“So…Together?” I ask.

 

“Together.” She replies with a kiss.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t…I can’t do this anymore Peeta......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would get to this point. 
> 
> So much to say, so many people to thank. But this journey would not have been possible without the support and guidance from my beta shannon17. 
> 
> Throughout, she has been my constant. Giving me feedback, encouragement, direction, the 'shoulder to cry on' but most of all, her friendship. I have had an absolute ball working with you. Thank you! (Oooh, apologies in advance for the possible Jaffa addiction lol!).
> 
> A huge thank you to Everlarkingjoshifer for making this beautiful banner. I love it and I can't thank you enough!
> 
> Thank you to those who read my story. Thank you to those who left me their kudo's. Thank you to those who left me comments and words of encouragement. *hugs to you all*
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this ride with me. I hope you enjoy the ending. :)

 

“It’s okay Katniss, just breathe. I’m right here with you…breathe…in and out.” I say, as I massage her back trying to keep my wife calm. _Who am I trying to kid, I need_ _to_ _keep calm myself!_

 

We rushed to the hospital in the early hours of this morning after Katniss’ water broke and now, after eight hours of labour, our little Spot is about to be born. Well, _he_ hasn't been Spot for months now. When the doctor informed Katniss and I that we were having a boy, we immediately started talking baby names. But there was one hovering at the edge of my subconscious that I just couldn’t shake. _James Ryan Mellark, Jamie for short._

When we first arrived at the hospital, one of the nurses attached a CTG monitor to Katniss’ stomach which will record our baby’s heart rate and tell us when Katniss is about to have a contraction. They’ve been increasing rapidly with each passing hour and by the looks of it, a big one is about to hit!

 

“Okay Katniss, here comes another one. Just hold onto my hand and squeeze, it will be all over soon my love. You’re doing so well! I say excitedly.

 

“I can’t…I can’t do this anymore Peeta. It hurts! Why won’t you do something? Tell them to knock me out, I don’t care...give me something, anything!” Katniss shouts, whimpers and pleads for something to ease the pain. _She’s so tired and not being able to take her pain away, kills me inside._

“It’s too late for drugs Katniss, you are already 10 cm dilated, now I need you to start pushing…push Katniss.” The doctor orders.

 

Katniss braces herself, as the effects of the latest contraction is painfully etched on her face. This goes on for what seems like ages but when the doctor finally tells us that he can see our baby’s head and a few more pushes will bring him into this world, Katniss somehow draws strength from this and with a determined look, squeezes my hand like a vice. With one last almighty push….

 

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Mellark, you have a healthy baby boy.” The doctor announces as he lifts our son up so we can see him then gently places him onto Katniss’ chest.

 

“Now dad, would you like to do the honours of cutting the umbilical cord?” The doctor asks as he hands me a pair of surgical scissors, showing me where to snip.  

 

Katniss wraps her arms protectively around our newborn son then she lifts her head to look at me. The smile that beams from her face tells me that all the pain she experienced during labour is long forgotten. We kiss our son, then each other. We sob and laugh at the same time and the elation we both feel right now is indescribable.

 

The sound of his first cries brings me to joyous tears as I watch the nurse wrap him in a warm blanket then takes our squalling infant away to be checked and weighed.

 

When I turn to look at Katniss, I see that she has fallen asleep. No doubt exhausted after hours of labour.  

 

The nurse returns a short time later and after glancing over at my sleeping wife, hands the little yellow bundle to me. As I rock this little miracle in my arms, I count each of his fingers and toes and gently kiss the top of his golden head. He doesn’t have a lot of hair yet but I can tell it will be just like mine. I gasp when his tiny hand grips onto my finger tightly, almost as if he's afraid to let me go.

 

He lets out a sharp cry. _That’s a healthy set of lungs you have son._ I think to myself, smiling proudly.

 

Katniss startles awake, her worried look dissipates when she sees that I have him bundled safely in my arms and as I stand, walking slowly towards Katniss, I begin to speak to him.

 

“Shshsh…it’s okay Jamie, Daddy’s got you. No need for you to worry, I’ve got you now.” I whisper to him and as his cries start to whimper down, Jamie opens his eyes and looks at me. My heart melts when I see flecks of grey looking back at me. _Beautiful,_ _just like his mothers’_.

 

Locked in a trance-like state, I am suddenly drawn out of my stupor when the nurse that has been silently attending to Katniss speaks.

 

“So, have you both decided on a name yet?” She asks inquisitively.

 

I look to Katniss and she nods. “Yes, we’re going to call him James Ryan Mellark. Jamie for short.” I almost sing. _James after my grandfather and Ryan which was my grandmother’s maiden name._

 

The nurse tells us that she will fill out the necessary birth registration paperwork for us to check over and sign later giving us some privacy and will be back in half an hour to transfer Katniss to her private room.

 

Once we are settled, our bodies and minds start to relax. My arms are wrapped around Katniss who in turn has Jamie safe and snug in hers. I’m suddenly reminded of some of the things Katniss said while she was in labour that were totally out of character. With a devilish grin and thoughts to match, I decide to seize the moment.

 

“You know, I’ve never knew you could swear like that, Katniss. Where did you ever get that potty-mouth from?” I tease playfully as I rub small circles around her shoulder.

 

“What do you mean, Peeta? I don’t swear!” She flatly refuses to believe that she used some colourful language during her labour.

 

“Well, I’ve got news for you Miss Prissy, you were sounding off like a drunken sailor…and well, thinking back on it now, it kind of sounded sexy. So, I was thinking...once the doctor gives us the all-clear, we can maybe...you know…explore that naughty mouth of yours a bit further.” I whisper seductively in her ear.

 

“Peeta! Not in front of the baby!” Katniss responds quickly, but fails to hide her smile.

 

Katniss and Jamie are discharged from hospital a few days later. Even with eager helpers such as Sae and Effie on hand, Katniss insists on taking care of Jamie herself. She quickly sets up a routine which includes me helping with the night feeds. It ends up being my favourite part of the day.

 

Real life and the responsibilities of running a corporation demand that I return to work and it doesn’t take long for me to set up my own routine, it helps that Finnick is there to lessen the strain. Effie schedules all my meetings in the mornings which allows me to be out of the office early enough each day to spend quality time with Katniss and Jamie.

 

It is during one of those early morning meetings that Finnick and I are called to my grandfather’s lawyers’ office. His lawyer confirms that as stipulated by my late grandfather’s will, I am now entitled to the full amount of my inheritance and will step in as CEO of my grandfather's company. I waste no time, making Finnick my Vice President as soon as the ink is dry. He has been a trusted and loyal friend to me for so many years, I can think of no one I would rather have at my side.

 

We read over the will and when Finnick is satisfied that everything is in order, he gives the lawyer a list of recipients that will each receive a generous donation. Katniss and I had already agreed where that money would be of better use.

 

The Head Trauma Unit where Katniss’ mother was first treated, the homeless refuge for youths that Father Haymitch runs. Provisions are made for the upkeep of the Everdeen Nature Preserve and camping grounds. New neo-natal equipment is donated at the General Hospital where it is gratefully accepted.

 

A trust fund is set up for Jamie and money has been set aside for any future siblings. We make sure that Finnick is not forgotten. In addition to making my trusted friend Vice President, Katniss and I send him and Annie to Bora Bora for two weeks.

 

If it wasn’t for his idea in the first place, I wouldn’t have Katniss and the two most precious gifts she has given me, her love and Jamie. Not to mention the home life I have enjoyed for the past year would not have been possible without him at the helm.

 

After many half-hearted objections from Finnick, he finally agrees. Not a month after their return, the beaming parents-to-be make their big announcement. Not a single soul is surprised.

 

Katniss and I laugh and with a covert look, we decide to save our news for another day. Everyone will find out soon enough. It's twins this time, I don't think we could keep that secret for long if we tried since Katniss is already starting to show.

 

I am just so incredibly grateful for this woman. Her smiles, her heart, her strength. Just then, she turns and flashes me a smile.

 

My grin probably makes me look like a fool but I can't bring myself to care. She's my wife...she has been since the day she wore primroses in her hair.

 

**Seven Years Later**

 

I am laying on the picnic blanket next to our campsite as we wait for the sun to set. My head sits comfortably on Katniss’s lap as she gently strokes my hair, wrapping my curls around her fingers lazily watching our children play in the meadow.

 

We are blessed with four children, two of each. Jamie our eldest son, who has unruly blonde hair just like mine, the twins Alexander and Lily-Rose with their dark curls and deep blue eyes and our youngest daughter Violet, who I’ve been told is the image of Prim. She has only just mastered the art of walking and as she screams at the top of her lungs towards her brothers and sister to stop their play and wait for her to join them, I think to myself how close I came to never having any of this.

 

“Children, come and have something to eat.” Katniss calls out to our brood and I’m sure it’s because she feels they have wandered too far for her liking.

 

“Peeta, the children.” She hints.

 

I hear the children complain as I start to round them all up and head back towards the warmth of the campfire.

 

“C’mon guys, you heard your mama. The sun is about to set so come next to the fire and we’ll toast marshmallows after you have your dinner.” I bargain.

 

“Yummy! Marshmallows!” They cheer and run towards me. _Marshmallows, gets them in every time_.

 

With Violet in my arms and the twins skipping happily in front of me, I turn to see where Jamie is. He stopped to pick something up and is running towards me.

 

“What’s that you have Jamie?” I wonder aloud.

 

“It’s for you dad. I picked it just for you. Do you like it?” He says with a grin that is short two teeth.

 

My son is holding out a freshly picked dandelion, and almost instantly, the silver-lining of a long-forgotten dream comes rushing back.   

 

“I love it Jamie, almost as much as I love you.” My voice is rougher than it should be as he giggles and I carefully twirl the yellow pom between my fingertips.

 

The children finish their meal in record time and with the dishes done, we all settled in front of the fire, toasting marshmallows as promised. Katniss is feeding Violet who is wrapped up warmly in her arms as the older children ask for story time.

 

“Tell us a story Daddy…please Daddy.” Lily asks excitedly.

 

“Yeah, Dad…like the one’s grandpa tells us.” Jamie repeats.

 

I turn to Alexander who hasn’t said anything. He is our quiet one and doesn’t say much unlike his twin sister who never stops chattering. So, I leave it up to him to decide which story I will tell tonight.

 

“Well Alex, the choice is yours, which story do you want to hear?” I ask my youngest son, bringing him up to sit on my lap.

 

“The toasting story Daddy…like the one you and mama had.” He adds softly.

 

Katniss smiles as she looks to me with those loving eyes. The children have heard our toasting story before and the vows we said to each, yet they never tire of it and it warms my soul. So, as the sun sets, painting glorious colours across the sky, I begin....

 

“Once upon a time, in the days of my grandmother, weddings were magical and vows were sealed with bread and fire….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! :)
> 
> (A special mention to Chook and Cookie. Thanks for reading.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Should I continue with this story?
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe 10 chapters in all but for some reason, I can't figure how to change the chapter index on the tags. Tricky little buggers!
> 
> Anyway, I would love to read your comments and feedback. :)


End file.
